Dance With Me
by LucidPaint
Summary: Taichi's fiance is forcing him to take dancing lessons so they can be the perfect high society couple at all her little parties. He goes to learn the Waltz, but gets caught up into a heated Tango. TaichiYamatoyaoi
1. Chapter 1

Lucid : I love this couple! –squeals- They were the first ever Yaoi fanfic I ever read . I was just dragged in from then on. HOOKED! Anyways, enjoy the story, and review!

Warning : Boy and boy loving, read or leave!

Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon bummer.

Start-

A tall, harried but more than averagely handsome man dragged a hand through his wild shock of dark brunette hair only to have it spring back in place as if glued.

A sigh fell heavy as a stone from his lips and his features drooped.

Well…it would have to do….

He shook his head and turned away from the mirror, slipping into a pair of tenne-shoes and dragging himself out the door.

It took him longer than usual to get down the two-story flight of stairs, due to his deliberate dawdling. His face crumpled as he finally reached the bottom of the steps, knowing it was inevitable now.

The walk to the parking lot was also far too short, and soon he was in the sleek black convertible with a face tightly drawn into a passive mask.

Thoughts wandered darkly as he drove, on the matter of just why he was so against getting up this morning…

-FLASHBACK-

"But, Sora I don't see why-"

"Of course not, you have no discourse for such things." The pretty platinum-blond haired lady who sat across from him snapped, yet still keeping her voice strangely polite. "But you need to learn it, if you actually expect me to live the rest of my life with you.

His gaze hardened. "Your saying you won't marry me just because I refuse to take dancing lessons?"

A brittle laugh answered his question. "Dancing, darling, is an art. And people of high society are its artists. Do you know how many parties will come in the future that demand its skill? I will not be shamed by a clumsy husband who can not even do the waltz."

"Oh come on, dancing isn't that important. Its just a way to pass the time..."

His fiancé's dark blue eyes glittered coldly.

"Dancing is a great part of my life, and of our society. If you don't learn it, I don't see how we could be together."

-FLASHBACK-

Now, as he drove maybe a little bit to fast down one of many back streets in the city, he thought bitterly of how he had bent to her will. If it was like this now, how would it be after the wedding? That is, if he could even learn to dance in time. He really hated that particular 'art'. Why was she so insistent about it? Probably just to impress all her snobby friends who thought dancing and partying the night away with a cocktail in each hand was the way to live. Well, he didn't drink. And to the dancing…

Another sigh dropped off his lips.

Ten minutes of silence and he pulled up into a small corner parking lot in front of a large, triple-story building painted an irritatingly bright red. Did he get the directions wrong and end up at a fire station? He thought blandly, as he stepped out of his car and shut the door with a careful click. Even in a bad mood, he was careful about his baby.

It beeped a farewell to him as he pressed the lock button and walked away, up the steps and into the big double doors of the building.

The first thing he thought when he entered was 'wow…its really…white…'

And it was. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, the brightly polished floor gleamed freshly painted white, and even the front counter off the right was a marble white.

Pushing thoughts of 'they must have got their designer from the hospital' aside, he walked slowly over to the help center and leaned a shoulder against the high counter as he rang the bell, the squeaky steps coming from behind it making for fast service.

"Hi! May I help you?" Said a very blond, very happy lady in blue slacks and a comfy looking 'white' sweater.

No, I just thought it would be wicked fun to make the bell ding. "Ah, yes." He faked a charming smile, which she fell for. None surprisingly. "I'm here for…. dancing lessons with a Miss Ishida?" He shuddered inwardly at the two words.

"Oh, dancing lessons? How fun." He rolled his eyes, unseen by her as she typed something into the computer and stared at the screen. "Hmmmm…Miss Ishida you say?"

"Yes, that's what I said." He answered through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, there must be some mistake, there is no Miss Ishida here. We do, however have a Mr. Ishida."

His eyes widened and he almost lost his perfect composure in front of the silly waif before he got it under control.

Mr. Ishida? MR ISHIDA? Hell no! What was Sora thinking! No way in HELL I'm going to take dancing lessons from a man!"

"Oh, are you alright, Mr…"

"Mr. Yagami." He said in a pleasant enough sounding voice, though his insides seethed. "I'm sorry, but could you check again? Perhaps you made some mistake…?"

She did as he said, though very slowly it seemed, as he tapped his foot impatiently and inwardly prayed for it to have been wrong.

"I'm sorry, it still said there is only one Ishida, and it is a 'Mr.'"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair once again, confused at what his next move should be.

"Would you like me to take you to him? Perhaps talk things over?"

Talk to him? Maybe that isn't such a bad idea. Maybe it is a girl and she DID make a mistake and everything is still right with the world. If not…

"Uh, Yes. That would be fine."

She nodded and made a quick call on the phone, getting someone to briefly fill in for her while she 'escorted a new student' to his lesson.

We'll just see about that.

"This way please, Mr. Yagami."

She took him down the main hall, floors so shiny he could see their blurry reflections fallowing behind in their shadows. One flight of stairs took them to a smaller hall, and at the third door to the right she stopped and pointed to the number over the doorframe.

"Here it is, where Mr. Ishida takes his classes. Room 367."

He thanked her with a smile; assured her she could indeed leave him to his own devices, and then watched her leave before turning and staring at the door.

It was a nice door, painted a deep red and probably made of some sturdy oak wood. It was the only separation from him and the lessons his fiancé' demanded he take, or she renounce their engagement. It was his last drink before hurling himself into a pit of fire controlled by someone else…most assuredly the first in a long line of demands expected to be met.

How had he got here? Why was his life such a hellhole, where had the fun gone? Why was everything so bleak? Where was the light in his life?

When had everything been turned into questions?

With a final sigh, he reached forward and opened the door to his doom.

And no, he was not being overly dramatic.

All sarcastic thoughts died an early grave as he stood in the doorway rooted to the floor. Cement couldn't have held him any firmer than the sight before him.

Deep, clear pools of golden-melted honey, Hair the color of sun, feathering in breathy light layers around a perfect heart-shaped face. Skin the color of cream, flawless and smooth, lips as pink as cotton candy. Long, lith body bending and stretching, showing more tantalizing milk white skin and long shapely legs.

It was a young man, about his age, slowly doing some sort of ballet. Dressed in skimpy calf-high cargo pants that hung so low on his hips it made you wonder if he was even wearing anything underneath, and an unbuttoned black shirt, rolled up to his elbows.

He leaned over to the right so one hand touched the floor lightly, a slender leg curling up behind him in an arch before he pushed off the ground and stood up smoothly, only to repeat the process on the opposite side.

His molten-honey eyes filled with an intense fire that made each move of his body perfect and filled with inner passion. So certain of his moves, so lost in his world…Indeed, he created a fateful atmosphere with each and every flowing movement. Like magic…

The stunned observer could taste the saliva polling under his tongue. He quickly swallowed.

No, no. Don't think things like that, you're getting married in three months, and he admonished himself sharply.

Really, since he had started getting hot in after Gym showers in 10th grade, he had known his preferences went for both girls and boys. But he had never told anyone, never voiced his desire to be with someone that was the opposite s/x, and never openly acknowledged it.

He knew what would happen.

His parents would disown him, his friend would leave him, and the girl that would be his wife would toss him like a rock filled sac into a sea of hatred. There was too much to be lost, too little to gain…right?

And more importantly, at the moment he had the hand of a very rich, well known and beautiful girl who would not take being left behind for her fiancé's disgusting desires very well.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a soft, mellow voice that could only be called sultry in its tone.

"Well hello there, may I help you?"

He looked up to find those melted amber pools staring directly at him, and in those heat filled eyes he forgot all about the fact that he had a fiancé.

OWARI

Lucid : Ummm…here is the dillio with how I write. Some of you reading my other stuff might be annoyed that I keep adding more stories when perhaps I should be working on the old ones. Well, even If I don't upload the stories into Fanfictions I'm still making them all the time, so it really makes no difference where I put them, does it? Besides, I won't neglect any of my other stories. And sorry for all the Cliffies I've done! harharhar anyways, review!


	2. Begin To Dance

LUCID : A couple days ago I tried like three time to update, but Yamato kepts coming out wrong! So I blew up the computer and came back a few days later to try. Now I've finally gotten Yamato the personality I want him to have (I don't know why I couldn't before, must be writers block…) so anyways, Review!

WARNING : boy & boy loving. Read or Leave.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Digmion.

Start story-

"Huh?" Taichi murmured dazedly.

The enchanting gold-haired creature laughed softly and tucked a strand of silk behind one ear.

"I said can I help you?"

"Oh." He coughed in embarrassment, face flushed. "Uh, yes actually. I'm looking for a Mr. Ishida?"

"That's me." The blond said with a warm smile, moving across the room with all the grace and balance of a deer. "And who might you be?" He asked pleasantly, reaching out one dove white hand.

"Oh, ah-I'm Mr. Yagami." Taichi stuttered, quickly grasping the offe in a friendly shake as he tried to ignore how incredible small and soft it felt in his.

"Ah, the one who has to learn every dance possible in less than three months. I remember talking to your fiancé'"

Taichi laughed nervously, not quiet sure if the fact that he remembered Sora was a good thing. She could be rather…demanding to get her way.

"Umm…could I have my hand back now?"

"Oh! Yes!" Taichi jerked his hand back as if he had touched fire, face glowing brighter than a cherry. "I'm sorry!"

Yamato just gave another soft, musical laugh. Reminding him of the sound of pattering rain a warm spring night.

"Well, I'm sure you know the schedule. Two hours every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. It's a pretty grueling work out for a beginner…" The blond trailed off uncertainly. Taichi thought how Sora probably didn't care. "But, we'll just do stretches and basic movements for the first few lessons. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Whatever you think is best." Taichi said quickly, still embarrassed about the hand thing.

"Well then, I suppose you have something more lenient to change into?" Yamato asked, honeydew orbs stared at him expectantly.

Taichi felt like an idiot as shook his head no, like a child who had to tell the teacher he had forgot his homework.

The blond sighed and shook his head, dragging a hand through his hair and looking around the room with a shrug.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have anything here that isn't soaked with another persons sweat. So it will just have to do for today. You can at least unbutton your shirt, of course."

Taichi stared at him, wondering if there was anything more in those words.

The blond just stared back at him with crystal clear eyes filled with innocence.

Sighing, and yet again blushing madly Taichi started to slowly unbutton himself. For some reason he just couldn't seem to get his fingers to get the button through the hole, fumbling around till he was muttering curses under his breath.

The sound of that silvery laughter filled the air once again and he looked up into the smiling golden eyes now directly in front of him.

"Here, let me."

The brunette froze as soft white hands started to slowly and gently take each button and slip it out its respective hole, the long shapely fingers brushing against his flesh bringing heat not just to Taichi's already red face.

It must have taken only a moment, but it felt like forever before the blond stepped back with the satisfied words. "There, perfect."

Taichi suddenly felt very exposed and tried not to wrap his arms around his now bare flesh, shivering slightly in the sudden cold.

At Taichi's noticeable discontent Yamato cocked his head rather cutely and said, "are you cold? Don't worry, when you start moving things will start warming up."

The blond moved started across the room to the far wall that featured full-length mirrors from ceiling to floor, saying over his shoulder.

"If you'll just come with me over here, we can get started."

Taichi fallowed hesitantly, coming up beside him and glanced at them together in the mirror. For a moment he forgot everything as he stared at the blonds mirror copy…

"Ready?"

"Oh, yes." Taichi straightened and mentally shook himself.

It isn't going to happen Yagami, so just stop it right now.

"Umm…Should I take off my shoes?" Taichi asked uncertainly, trying to act normal & helpful.

"Oh, yes, please. Your socks too. The floor is rather slippery, they've only just polished it up a few days ago, I wouldn't want my newest student breaking his neck the first lesson." Yamato laughed, smiling so engagingly Taichi couldn't help but return the favor.

Despite his mind strict orders, he felt himself loosening up.

"Ok, good." Yamato said, as Taichi now stood barefoot and ready before him.

"First, lets just do some regular stretches, like this.

Taichi watched as if caught in some erotic movie as Yamato stretched one slender arm up towards the ceiling and leaned over sideways as smooth as a willow branch in the wind, the hem of his shirt working up and his belt line stretching even more till it became very clear that he was not wearing underwear.

Taichi stood rooted in place, feasting on the ever-expanding view of creamy white skin till Yamato's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Well, come on then, I'm not the one who's supposed to be learning here."

Taichi flushed pink at the teasing tone and quickly moved to do the stretch, thought he couldn't bend nearly as far or as gracefully as the blond.

After toe-touches, leg lifts and a strange motion of bending backwards so your body was like an arc, (Yamato could touch the floor with his hands like that…. needless to say, Taichi almost choked on all the blood he forced back), Yamato decided it was time for some actually dancing.

"Nothing too hard or strenuous, infact, you might even already know some of it. They are very basic moves, more by ear than by the book."

Taichi snorted incredulously, but stood waiting as Yamato went and turned on a CD player pushed into the corner of the room.

Instantly churning, beating, thrumming tones filled the air, like something you would hear at a bar and just couldn't help moving to.

Yamato stood up and spun around with a satisfied look on his face, languidly waltzing over to Taichi who was starting to get more and more apprehensive.

"Mr. Ishida, I really don't think-"

"Please call me Yamato, Mr. Ishida always makes me think of my father. I'm not that old!" Yamato exclaimed, along with some twinkling laughter.

Taichi blushed, and for some reason his heart pounded as he for the first time spoke his name.

"Umm……Yamato…I don't think this is such a good idea…I have no dancing skills whatsoever… Especially fast stuff." He added lamely.

"Well, that's what the lessons are for, aren't they? Besides, this music is easy to dance too. Just fallow the beats."

Taichi sighed.

"Just try, at least." Yamato coaxed.

"Okay…" The brunette couldn't seem to say no to those sparkling pools of gold.

"Good. Then come here." Yamato said, giving the 'come-hither' sign.

"What?" Taichi asked in confusion.

Yamato sighed and put a hand on his hip in an almost funny expression of trying to look impatient.

"You're not going to be dancing alone. I'm going to help you. Now come here."

Taichi gulped.

These were going to be two very long hours.

---------

OWARI-

---------

LUCID : Nothing really happens, and its short as usual I'm such a horrible writer. But, well my ideas changed. I was going to do something else…then I decided not too, and now I'm not sure which direction I'm going in. I guess I'll just see where the keyboard takes me ofcourse, it will depend on how many review…

REVIEW REPLIES-

Kalander -( Oh, really? You do? Ah, that makes me feel so much better! –glomps- buddy )

KazamaFangirl –( snarky….so I guess you don't like how I write you mean? That's ok thanks for reviewing anyways. Ummm….I don't know, I guess to me she's always looked blond. Not really a platinum, but a honeyish color... And I am basing my character on the 'real' Sora. But this Sora's personality is snobby so she probably dyed it lighter….lol anyways, its ok if its not original. It is sort of the point since it is a fanfiction….I have the power to change things! hehe)

JyouraKoumi –( haha, thanx )

Yoshi-iso-cute –(ah, gracious! Thankyou, and a will….I mean I did….er…cute name, by the way!lol -huggles-)

Sugar-wolf –( -blinks- wow. Your so energetic! I luv you! –glomps-)

DarkWarriorChick –(Ooooooh, I didn't think anyone would notice!haha, your too smart for me they defiantly are blue. Theirs a reason for that though, the color change, and you'll see later –whistles mysteriously- and thank you for such a nice review!)

DeprressedAngelGal –( Ok, I did, now give my candy and lovings )


	3. Dance the Music

LUCID : Heyo! This chapter is such a drabble! But…er…um….skittles are for kids?

WARNING : Boy & Boy, luv'n. Read or Leave.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto.

START-

Taichi tried to think of what Sora would do if she saw him now.

Yamato had pulled him to him so their hips bumped and their chests were pressed firmly together, his slim white arms wrapped lightly around his neck.

Taichi was sure even his ears were a bright red.

Yamato smiled mischievously at him, only a few inches away, a few wisps of gold covering his eyes. He blew them out of his face playfully; giving a small laugh that Taichi could feel the vibration of.

"Relax, I feel like I'm hugging a statue."

Taichi blushed even more, but couldn't seem to unstiffen his tensed body.

"I'm sorry…I'm just not used to…"

"Dancing with a guy?" Yamato finished knowingly, eyes seeming to laugh at him.

"I'm a very good dancer, so you don't have to worry. Just forget about genders and all that, it has nothing to do with this particular skill."

"Yea, ok…" Taichi mumbled in embarrassment, wishing he could turn his eyes somewhere else but finding himself locked in place.

"Now…I want you to listen to the music. Feel its beat, the rhythm and movement inside it." Yamato whispered lowly, the sultry, husky tone making Taichi unable to do anything but nod.

"You can hear it, can't you? It's instinct really, to move along with it, to hear it and have your body react. All you really have to do…" Yamato seemed to be leaning in really close now, his warm, sweet breath mingling with Taichi's shuddery intakes and making it uncomfortably hot inside. "Is let go…" The blond finished darkly, eyes smoldering as he himself started to sway in a very, very intriguing way.

Taichi really, really wished someone would come in with a cold bucket of water he could douse himself in. Seeing as wished don't usually come true, he tried to fallow the blonds incredibly fluid and sexy movements.

Hesitantly, he lowered his hands till they loosely settled on the blonds swaying hips, biting his lips as he felt some of the incredibly soft skin beneath his hands, taking a sharp intake of breath as Yamato pulled them even closer together.

"Good, just like that. Don't think, just feel." The sultry words brought Taichi almost to breaking point & he started to dance more aggressively, tightening his hold on the blond and fully leaning into the grinding motion between them, his breath coming in heavy pants by now.

Yamato wasn't far behind, his eyes seemed to glow as if lit by inner candles, his breath quickening as well and his tongue flicking out to wet bubble-gum pink lips.

Taichi was forced to lean even closer as the arms around his neck tightened, and then he found himself touching noses with a very hot looking blond. Yamato looked really into it, his skin flushed a pretty pink and golden orbs closed now as he just felt the music, letting it enter and use him fully.

Taichi suddenly wanted very badly to lean in those last few centimeters and claims that half-opened rosebud mouth, taste that surely honeyed tongue and feel even more skin.

He struggled inwardly for a moment, reminding himself again he was engaged, and further more he could not afford to show that he had any interest in the opposite sex.

However, it was very hard to convince himself of anything at the moment, with the loin-achingly beautiful blond held fast in his arms and making such erotic, suggestive movements.

The amount of relief and disappointment that flooded his body when Yamato suddenly let go and stepped back was deeply confusing. At some he felt like falling on his knees and thanking god for the torture too have stopped, and on the other hand…. He felt like snarling angrily and grabbing the blond back up into his embrace and kissing him senseless.

He didn't have time to ponder either choice as Yamato gave a breathy laugh and dragged one shaking hand through his thick golden hair.

"Sorry, I can get swept away in the music sometimes…" Taichi wished he didn't sound so apologetic, replying in his mind that he really didn't mind at all.

"Its' fine…I…enjoyed it." He flushed pink, but tried to hold the blond's gaze; afraid if he looked away he might take it as something more intimate. Which…he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't.

"I'm glad" Yamato smiled softly, eyes flickering glints of gold light due to the light overhead. " That was very good, by the way. You lost yourself, right? I can lose myself in the music for hours. It's really just a connection you have to make. Once you've got it, you can just let go & it will take over." The way he said it, you could see how important it was to him. Taichi couldn't help smiling back at his enthusiasm. But he was sure it wasn't the music that he himself had found himself lost in…

"Well, now that you've got the knack of listening and acting on it, why don't we try something more formal? The waltz, perhaps? Your fiancé was very adamant you learn that particular dance…. of course you can't learn it in one lesson." Yamato said laughingly, walking over to the CD player still pumping out heavy techno and bending over to find the right button.

Taichi hissed and suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

Yes…. very…white..& flat. Very nice.

Suddenly a recognizable song you might have heard in an older movie started to play, Yamato giving a grunt of satisfaction and standing up with a smile.

"Alright then, all set! Now, these are actual steps you have to learn, not free style where you body just makes up the moves as you go." He walked over to Taichi and stood in front of him, hand once again on hip. "I don't expect you to learn in a day, or even weeks, but today is for new things. Just to have fun, okay? So don't feel bad about messing up."

Taichi nodded meekly, shyly taking hold of the hand offered and letting himself be pulled into the middle of the room, standing awkwardly as Yamato explained where to place his hands.

"Yes, that's right. One on my waist, yes, right there, and then the shoulder. Right, perfect. I'll be the guy for now, Okay? Just try and fallow my steps."

Taichi suddenly felt him swept up into a sort of twirling motion, doing small circles with his feet while moving in a bigger one with his body.

"One, two three, & one two three." Yamato continued the mantra cheerfully, guiding him with surprisingly strong arms and a firm grip.

They had done two wobbly circles w chi suddenly realized with surprise, he was having fun!

Yamato was smiling at him now, and he felt his face grow into a full grin in return, laughing with the blond as they made a rather strange turn where they both almost fell, the brunette lost in the others golden eyes and silvery light laughter.

"Ow!"

"OH! Oh I'm so sorry!"

Everything came to an abrupt halt as Taichi leapt back & away from the blond, who was now slightly limping.

"I-I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, hey, its ok!" Yamato laughed easily, shaking the wisps of gold from his face and never losing his warm smile.

"Are you hurt?" Taichi whispered fearfully, appalled that he could have injured the beautiful man before him.

"I said I was ok, didn't I? If I was hurt that easily I would be crippled by now from all the students that have stepped on me!"

Taichi started to relax slightly at the genuine truth on the blonds face and his joking manner, thought he was still reluctant to take back up his position.

"OH, just get over here. I'm not a fragile glass figure you have to step around." Yamato said firmly, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward so their chests bumped together.

"Now put your hands where they go." Yamato said firmly, waiting as the brunette hesitantly did so then nodding in satasfaction." Good, you remembered. All right! From the top then, one two three & one two three."

Taichi fallowed slower than he had before, his body tense as he watched the others feet below moving in fluid motion, afraid to step on one again.

"Taichi! Look up here, stop staring at my feet."

Taichi jerked up at his name and stared at the blond in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

Yamato smiled mischievously, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Why, from your Fiance. You don't think I go around teaching people without even knowing their names? I need to keep track of you all, don't I?" Yamato snickered teasingly and gave Taichi a gently push in the shin with his knee.

"Now loosen up, I told you I'm not some porcelain doll. You need to be fluid, like water when you dance. Unless that is, your learning the robot…"

Taichi couldn't help smiling at that.

"I think I'm already well skilled in that."

"Good." Yamato replied with a smile, eyes laughing. "Because I can't watch anybody doing it without laughing."

Taichi let out a warm, hearty laugh, suddenly in a good mood again and just letting Yamato sweep him into the dance.

They made five pretty good circles before Taichi suddenly somehow got his leg hooked around Yamato, who gave a startled sound as they fell backwards with a thump.

"Ohhh…that's ganna' hurt in the morning." The blond winced, lying on his back with Taichi ontop of him; the brunette's face more than a little red.

"I-im sorry!"

"Stop apologizing." Yamato said with a grimace as his head bumped the ground again, then smiling softly up at Taichi, corn silk hair spread out around his heart-shaped face.

"I…"

Taichi couldn't seem to speak as he felt the warm, inviting body pressed beneath him, those entrancing eyes only a few inches away. His eyes wandered down to the cotton candy pink lips then away, face even redder than before.

"You can get up now." Yamato offered quietly, with a small smile.

"Oh! Yes, sorry." He leapt up, careful not to knee him in the stomach and offered a hand with the blond grasped gladly, pulling himself up with a small laugh. "I'm never going to get you to quit that, am I?"

"Quit what?" Taichi asked in confusion.

"Apologizing."

"Oh…sorry…" His face turned pink as he saw he did it again, but Yamato just laughed good-naturedly.

"Well, anyways, for a first timer you were pretty good, once you let go. Your also the first to ever actually fall on me."

"I'm sorry." Taichi offered again, suddenly feeling bad.

"Your hopeless!" Yamato said, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I'm perfectly fine, get used to the fact that I'm stronger than I look. Now…. lets see…" He turned away and started over to the CD player, going through the lists and mumbling to himself.

Taichi watched him guiltily.

He felt so confused inside…

When Yamato had been under him…he had felt things he didn't quiet understand. And when they had first danced…. So strongly too…. it scared him that he would have to touch the blond again. And again and again and again.

Could he really do that? While at the same time maintaining a completely business like manner and not betraying his fiancé?

He watched as Yamato pressed a button and jumped up to spin a round with golden eyes glowing brightly, lips pulled into an irresistible smile, hair feathering around his face in an adorable mess.

At the moment…

That seemed like the most impossible thing in the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Taichi slid into the smooth leather seating of his car with a grim expression.

The ride home was one of tense silence and hands that gripped the wheel so hard they turned white.

All he could see was golden eyes, white skin and that twinkling laughter that seemed to be haunting his deepest thoughts.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out as an even deeper sigh, eyes weary and dull as they stared forward emotionlessly.

This wasn't good.

He couldn't stop thinking about him…

But he had too. He was marrying Sora in three months, a relationship his parents for once actually approved of and were happy about. His friends and family from all over, not even counting hers, were already receiving invitations.

Nothing was going to stop this wedding.

Not even a certain golden eyed blond with laughter like music & skin as white as snow.

Besides, there was no way in hell or heaven this guy would ever like him, he was way out of his league. And who's to say he even liked guys? And then theirs the fact that they only just met!

There were to many cons to the pros.

The wedding would go on, as it should…

------

But why did even the thought of that make his heart hurt?

---------

OWARI-

---------

LUCID : Yea, still not much going on, just some meaningless interaction -.- It ends cooler than it starts….I don't like that, but oh well. –cough- the story will start forming more in the next chapter I just wanted Yama and Taichi together for a little bit…hehe….SORRY FOR TYPOS! I check twice, but I always miss …anyways, review?

REVIEW REPLIES-

Hakion N' Xubose – (Oh, that's fine I'm glad your reviewing now, thanx a lot! –huggles close- Yea, their always so stressing….I read so many at a time when I'm done I'm in a horrible mood! lol! Still, I can't stop….anyways, thanx so much!)

Kalander-- (Oh! Hey you! –glomps back- thank you! I sure hope its fun! Hehe…Disco…Now, do you mean I'm supposed to spell it with two E's or did I phrase that sentence wrong? I'm sorry, I'll fix it but I don't know what you mean exactly! –hugs tightly-)

Yoshi-iso-cute--( ure very welcom, & its very true hehe. Thanx! I'm glad your still reading it Yea….Is it weird I think that's sexy? Lol!)

Quellesirel Peredhil – ( That's good right? That means its good? –paranoid- lol, thanx for reviewing! –glomps-)

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – ( Ohhhh….I'm sorry, Ive never seen it! I hope its good…thanx for reviewing! Cool name )

Sugar-wolf—(HAHA! I find it funny everyone seems to have particularly noticed that…then again…how could you not? Hehehe thank you very very much for reviewing! –glomps- friend for life!)

JyouraKoumi—( HeHe, coolios dude -secret handshake- and thanx for reviewing! lol)


	4. Family Dance

LUCID: Ahhhhh…..the next update -.- uuurrrmmm….theirs going to be a pause in the story while I update my other one….yea….gatta' do that….hehehe….I'll go faster if I get enough reviews, ofcourse hehe

WARNING: boy on boy luv'n, read or leave!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Darn…

-------

Start-

-------

"Well, there you are."

Taichi stopped cold in his doorway to see his fiancé lounging languidly on one of his twin black leather couches his mother had picked out, each costing enough to feed the Local Poor for months.

"Ah, hey." He finally mumbled, unable to put too much enthusiasm into the greeting, his heart heavy with disappointment that he couldn't just stumble into bed and crash for the rest of the day.

Pushing that aside, he methodically slipped off his shoes and pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger placed conveniently next to the door and padding into the kitchen.

"Your lesson was supposed to have lasted from three to five. It's almost six." The words drifted carelessly into the kitchen as Taichi moved to poor the water into the coffee maker and fill the paper holder with the strong smelling coffee grounds. Ahhh…Dark Midnight Rainforest….Starbux must save a million sane minds a day at least.

He leaned against the counter as it started to gurgle and drip a steady stream of dark brown liquid, not feeling like waiting in the living room with said company.

"I took a drive." He answered carelessly, taking an appreciative sniff as the air started to fill with the tantalizing aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"I had an appointment with your mother at the Beje' Conte, to go over the wedding preparations."

She was standing in the door way now, watching with cool eyes as he stood turned away, pouring the now completed black elixir into a white mug and adding in the essential five tons of cream, and of course a little sugar on the side.

Raising the steaming cup to his lips, he took a long sip, sucking the smoky sweet liquid between his lips and letting it burn his tongue for a moment as he savored the taste. Finally he swallowed it down, smacking his lips in satisfaction as he felt it burn his stomach.

Finally, knowing he couldn't hold it off any longer, he turned, trying not to sigh as he saw that familiar look of annoyed contempt in those painfully sharp icy-blue eyes.

"You never told me…" He started slowly, the mug burning the flesh of his hand as he refused to set it down.

"I didn't think I had to." She broke in, the blood red cashmere sweater she wore slipping lower than appropriate in front. "Who thought my fiancé' would just randomly and for no good reason decide to drive around wasting gas for an hour."

He fought to keep his mouth shut, thinking how hypocritically she was when they both knew she didn't give a damn f oney. She burned the green stuff like firewood.

And since nothing he felt like saying was polite, he didn't answer.

She stared at him coldly, waiting one last moment for a reply, and when getting none turning with a sharp flick of her three-inch high-heel and walked, or more like clicked smoothly away.

"Fine, I'm leaving. Tomorrow I'll expect you to be at home when you're supposed to be. Don't think of doing anything else stupid." With those loving words of farewell, she opened the door stepped through and shut it with a slam.

Taichi winced as his picture's shook on their nails, then just stood in the dead silence that always seemed to take over after Sora left his presence.

A sigh escaped his lips and he suddenly sagged against the counter, eyes falling tiredly to stare blankly into the calm brown liquid in his mug.

After a long moment he closed his eyes and took a long drag, ignoring the fact that it was till piping hot and letting it burn straight down his throat and simmer in his stomach, then set it down with a slam.

Eyes hardened into slabs of cement, he stalked from the kitchen, through the living room and down the hall where he opened a pearl-black painted door and stepped into a nice-sized room with maroon rug & mint green walls. A huge king-sized bed fitted with navy blue covers and creamy white pillows plump as a thanksgiving turkey accented it all. A fancily engraved Armour stood in all its cherry wood glory in one corner, A large white desk in another and one wall held a large bookcase filled with, well, books.

The walls were bare, even at his mother's constant filling of his house with strange, expensive pictures of flowers and modern art. Some of them were just plain scary, like that one painted in all black and white with people drawn misshapen and without head or arms, walking casually around in an airport of a plane with no wings. What the HELL was that about? Anyway, to his mother, all that counted was if it was expensive. That seemed to mean it was worth something.

Oh yea, it was worth something, Taichi thought as he unbuttoned his shirt; (He had buttoned it up when the lesson was over) worth a whole load of money better used for other things.

With a long, heart felt sigh he fell backwards onto the bed and felt his body bounce once and then sink into the heavenly softness. Ahhhhhhhh….

It felt so good to just relax….

Sure, his body ached, his heart hurt and his head was more confused than a chicken who had just had its own lopped off, but for now, just this moment, he could just forget it all and just 'stop'.

Yea…. just pause it all…leave it to the birds for now, he was ganna' get a nice long nap…And maybe, when he woke up he would find that it had all been a dream and he had actually been born into a warm, kind averagely paid family who didn't care who he dated or married.

But hey, Lady Fate decided to take the time and remind him that this WAS his life and brought it in the sudden, painfully irritating, ring of a phone.

For a moment he didn't move, just lay stiff on his back, eyes glaring blankly at the ceiling.

It rang again.

He lifting one fist and brought it down on the bed with a muffled thud, shoving off the bed and stomping down the hall with a stormy expression.

In one end of the hall, below a silver rimmed mirror a phone sat on short-boxy table. It was in the middle of its third obnoxious scream w chi snatched it off its hook and yelled "What!" in the receiver.

The person on the other line was silent a moment, then spoke in a superior, tone, "That is not the way to greet people in polite society, son."

Taichi moaned inwardly and dragged a hand through his messy locks, eyes rolling heavenward. Anybody but his FATHER.

He sighed softly, then tried his best to calm down as he answered softly." I'm sorry dad, it won't happen again."

"I should think not. It shouldn't happen in the first place."

Taichi gritted his teeth and leaned against the wall, trying not to slam the phone down and scream his frustrations at the world.

"What do you want?" Was all he was able to manage, and even that wasn't very polite.

Their was another pause, then it seemed his father was going to ignore his behavior for the moment as he said," I want to talk to you about stranding your mother and fiancé' yesterday. You're mother is very disappointed, she was looking forward to making the plans."

Taichi's eyes narrowed and he silently cursed Sora. So she made it seem like it was his fault? He wasn't the one who assumed that he would just suddenly be there, without any early notice. She hadn't even told him and here it was suddenly all his fault!

"I didn't know they had plans." He said truthfully, trying to calm his seething insides.

"I can understand forgoing a meeting about women talking about planning and such, I know its not our type of interest. But I do not take your lying, as something a man of pride should lower himself to. I'm very disappointed in you right now son."

Taichi opened his mouth to scream into the phone that he was NOT lying and they were NOT the same type of people, and perhaps a few other choice things, when he barely got himself back under control.

He held the phone away from his mouth for a moment, trying to keep his anger intact and not act irrationally. Finally he put it back to his face, eyes closed as he answered carefully.

"I'm sorry father, but I have to go. I need to get some things for the lessons Sora wants me to take. Goodbye."

He set the phone down with a soft click, stepped back slowly, and stared at it for a long moment. A second later it rang shrilly.

He turned away and walked slowly down the hall, ignoring the second, third, fourth and finally silence that fallowed.

With a deep sigh he sat himself down on one of the couches and let himself sink a few inches into the leather, the couch answering his sigh with its own.

He had been lying their, dead to there world his head thrown back eyes closed for a good ten minutes before he felt something soft brush against his arm and a throaty purring.

He opened his eyes just as he felt a sudden extra weight, coincidence of the large, furry white ball now settled on his lap.

He couldn't help smiling softly at the huge, twin yellow orbs staring up innocently at his own, long fluffy white tail flicking back and forth contently.

"Hey Princess." He said softly, gently reach out to scratch her around the ears, the contended feline tilting her head into the action and heightening her motor a notch.

"I'm sorry, you must have been lonely today." The cat didn't answer, just started to knead his legs affectionately, not taking her eyes off her beloved masters face as he spoke.

"And I know you always have to hide when Sora comes, since she doesn't like cats….Sigh….I don't know how things are going to work out when we have to move in together. I don't want to give you up…"

He suddenly picked her up and gently held her soft, warm body to his chest, his chin resting on her furry head as she nuzzled into his collar affectionately.

He clenched his eyes shut and hugged her tighter; her response only to purr harder as drop of salty liquid fell onto her head.

After a few moments he pulled away and set the cat gently back down on the couch beside him, giving her a shaky pet and clearing his throat.

"Sorry girl, I seem to be getting soft." He said in a raspy voice, cracking a weak smile.

With a sigh, he stood up and as was his nervous habit dragged a hand through his increasingly messy locks, blinking his eyes a few times to clear away any remaining sting and walking tiredly into the kitchen.

The longhaired white cat stared after her master with great amber eyes, sitting regally on the couch with tail twitching irritable.

After a moment she gave a bored yawn and jumped off the couch lightly, trotting over to the heater in the corner and curling up for a long nap.

Taichi, in the kitchen was downing the last of his now cold coffee and picking up the phone to dial a familiar number.

A moment later he held it to his ear and waited as it rang once, then again. At the last second of the second ring someone snatched up the phone and voiced a breathless "Moshi moshi" into the receiver.

Taichi smiled slightly leaning a shoulder against the fridge and muttering a "Hello yourself " back.

"Tai! Is that you?"

"Yea, its me Kari." His grin grew wider, his eyes losing some of their dull shadows.

"Tai! I haven't heard from you in forever! Not since you…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Got engaged?" He finished lightly, knowing the fact that Kari did more than disapprove of his fiancé'.

"Yea…" She answered softly, almost apologetically.

"Hey, its ok. And I've been busy."

He could just picture her twirling the cord around her finger and staring into space absentmindedly.

"Well, then what's this about?"

"What, can't a guy just call to check up on his sister for no reason?" He said jokingly, starting to feel more chipper.

She laughed, making him smile softly at the silvery sound.

"Sorry Tai, but your not known for your chivalrous acts. Come on, what is it really?"

He dropped all joking and sighed, for the millionth time raking his hand through his hair and sighing.

"I need a favor."

She didn't say anything, so he guessed it was his cue to continue.

"Sora's making me take….dancing lessons….so I need some clothes-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as a high-pitched squeal rattled his brain and made him hold the phone away for a few seconds till the static died down.

"Oh my gosh! YOU take dancing lessons! It's like something out of the twilight zone!" She laughed hard for a few more minutes, him letting her get it all out with a silent, wry looking expression.

"Yes. Haha. So can you help me? I need some clothes with more…flexibility." He had a hard time not remembering a certain sensei's suggestive moves at that word.

She giggled, obviously enjoying herself. "You mean like tights?"

"No!"

She just laughed again, him answering it with a sigh.

"Listen, I just need some clothes that I can move around in more easily than what I usually wear. So can you help me?"

"What, you mean right now?"

"That would be best, I have…plans for tomorrow."

"Ummm….let me see…I don't think I have anything today, actually. Classes are already over sooo…. I'm all yours! Where should we meet?"

"The mall. The big one. I'll see you their in say, an hour?"

"Deal! See ya then!" She hung up with another trilling laugh and the answering click, as he set his down more carefully, shaking his head with a small smile, thinking, Maybe…. maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

----

OWARI

LUCID: weeeell…..that was a boring chapter?hmmm? actually….-cough- I made this chapter like two weeks ago….er….I don't know why I didn't put it up ummmm….anyways…I don't like it cause Yama isn't there –sniffle- he will be again soon though….anyways! review?

-------------------------------------------

REVIEW REPLIES-

Hakion, n' Xubose – (thankyou! Your beautiful long reviews are what keeping me going I love long reviews! And your too kind, really! –ahem- yes, ofCOURSE there is a reason –whistling innocently- ofcourse, you'll just have to find out what it is. It doesn't mean it's a big important thing really, but since everyone wants to know…it will defiantly be explained, lol but the golden eyes are cool, ne? –cuddles-)

Yurikitsune- ( Thankyou! –glomps- and yes, its very easy to get into,ne? lol! I have all the DVDs to Gravitation, by the way nenene –huggles-)

Kuratenshii-( Thanx for saying so! –glomps- I love you hehehe. I can't really see that Either…for some reason….heeeeeeeeh………yeeeaaaaa……-thinks-…..yup,no. thanx again, you're my pal forever! –ties up and puts in drawer)

Pie Junkie-( lol! Awesome name! –tackles- thanx so much for reviewing! I shall do my best, Mon Capiton'! –salutes-…….-hugs- ….-gives pie-)

Mmmmm…..pie……


	5. Dancing Closer

LUCID: Hey ya'll! Wow, I haven't updated in FOREVER, no na da? And…man I shouldn't even be saying this but…I've actually had this update ready on my computer for over three weeks….I just….never got to typo checking so I could put it up –winces- but I got another review about it and I felt so guilty I got right to it! So here it is! Please review

WARNING: boy on boy luuuuuv'n read or leave folks.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon…………-sobs-..

-----

START-

Taichi was sitting in his car, the engine still running and giving him comforting vibrations as he rested his forehead against the cool leather-encased wheel.

Yesterday had been a nightmare. Sora and his mother had come over sooner than was sane for any normal, nice person and disrupted his life with tales of lace and roses.

Why the hell did they want him there anyway? Even when he came out of his bored daze to suggest something that HE actually thought would be nice, he was only met with a silence and cold stares before they continued their conversation. They probably only wanted him their as tradition, not to see his feelings on the matter or whether this or that would make HIM happy.

Damn! It made him so ANGRY! Was it not his wedding as well? Didn't he get a say in anything?

He laughed inwardly at that, scornfully. Of course not. The very wedding itself wasn't even his choice. It had only been his fathers pushing, His mothers wheedling, Sora's cold expectations that had brought it on. He really had no say. Not in this. Not in anything.

A long, dizzying sigh whooshed from his lips as he sat up, eyes tiered and hazy, due to little sleep and many nightmares.

The only thing that had been any real enjoyment of the past two days was his shopping trip with Kairi. Now, it HAD been rather…frustrating, at times…Especially when she kept trying to get him into thing that were just not DECENT for any person with shame!

But she had made him laugh, made him feel normal, like he wasn't just some puppet in another person's plans, but a human being with a life of his own. They had chatted, laughed, talked. Not with just him having to listen to her, but her actually listening to HIM. Asking him questions, worrying about him, thinking of him. Instead of him always just having to sit their looking interested, being disapproved of if he ventured forth his own word.

It had felt great to be free of those slowly suffocating bonds…Even the actually shopping part hadn't dampened his spirits. Just being with Kairi, someone he knew would love him no matter what, made it worthwhile.

But the visit with his soon-to-be wife and supposedly 'caring' mother had brought it all down in one fatal swing. He had been forced back to reality, back to his prison of a life.

Wednesday had ended up with him in bed, trying to fall asleep at three-o'clock and not have to think about it for the rest of the day.

Now it was Thursday, time for dancing lessons once again.

He was parked in front of the building, he only had to turn the car off and step out. Go up those steps and down the hall…

But he was scared.

Why?

Because even thought he couldn't acknowledge it, he knew he liked the carefree, golden eyes teacher. More than was appropriate, for a student and his teacher, for a man engaged, for the world.

It was wrong, He knew that. So many cons to the pro's…why did he even dare to think what it would be like?…but that was the thing…he had. He had dreamed about his honey-eyed teacher….in ways…that he should defiantly have not.

Now he was afraid to face him…afraid to feel happy in his arms….So very,very afraid of what would happen when they touched.

Because that was when…he forgot about everything…and when he forgot about everything…there were no cons or pros. There was only him.

What would happen then?

Yes…that was the question…

He thought on it wryly as he finally turned the key and shut off the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt and pushing the car door-open with one leg.

Standing up, he shut the door gently and locked it, then turned to stare blankly up at the looming building.

_More like my doom…_He thought nastily to himself, walking purposefully up the stairs and through the huge double doors.

Well, might as well get it over with.

So with a forcibly carefree smile, and inwardly shaking insides, he smiled at the unfamiliar attendee, who blushed madly and went back to her typing hurredly, and leisurely walked down the halls.

After all, might as well be elegant now, for he knew once he came within range with his darling teacher, he would lose all smoothness like a bag filled with rocks thrown into the tumbling tide.

Ohohoh, this was the day alright. Taichi Yagami being taught to dance by a MALE, and he LIKED it! Too much infact.

Yup. The world is full of crazy things.

And their it was. That lovely, cranberry red door. The only thing keeping him, from HIM.

With a resigned sigh, and a curse towards destiny for always screwing with his life, he opened the door and stepped inside, only to once again be stopped in his tracks.

Dressed in thin baggy black pants with so many holes that their was barely anything to imagine, and a snug white-t-shirt with a bleeding heart image printed on the front, Yamato was stretching farther and more then flexible possible in a most tantalizing way.

The shirt was so tight, and so very short that it practically went past his stomach as he turned and stretched towards the sky, head thrown back carelessly, lashes fluttering closed over pale pink cheeks as he hummed along with the song the CD player was giving out.

Suddenly he seemed to sense that someone was watching him and snapped his eyes open to turn and gaze with those huge, incredibly warm and golden eyes in Taichi's direction.

A gorgeous smile spread across his face and his arms dropped to his sides with a soft slap.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would get here. Traffic?" He asked teasingly, one golden eyebrow rising in a fearfully knowing way.

"Y-yea, Traffic." Taichi agreed, mentally searching for where his stomach had gone, as it seemed to have dropped from its place into somewhere else entirely, and changed into a pile of gooey mush.

Oh great…

"I-Im sorry I'm late." He ventured unsurely, running a hand through his hair, as was his nervous habit.

"Oh that's alright, I was just warming up." He flashed another of those oh-so-freely given smiles and stretched once again, making Taichi gulp as the blond gave a grunt of satisfaction before halting his exorcizes and walking over to the CD player.

As he bent down to flick it off, Taichi quickly turning his gaze elsewhere.

"Well then, I see you have better suited clothes today, went shopping?" The blond asked with a friendly smile, standing up and turning around smoothly.

"Uh…Yea. With my sister."

After a dozen of fights over trying to fit him into a pair of tights and ETC, they had finally decided on a loose pair or dark red sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt that was tighter than he was comfortable with…but Kairi had insisted that if he wouldn't wear the tights, at least wear something more…whatever the word she used had been. It was very long.

He felt his face heat up as he felt those soft golden eyes travel up and down his body.

"Hmm. Yes, that will do. You'll have to wash it after every lesson of course, otherwise you'll start smelling like a pig." He gave a friendly wink, at which Taichi blushed even darker and smiled weakly back.

"I'll do that…umm…should I take off my socks and shoes then?"

"Oh, yes, right away please. We'll get right into it."

Taichi sat down ungracefully and started to unlace his soft-leather shoes, trying not to glance at Yamato's pale, shapely legs that seemed to glare out for attention from the extra holey pants.

Finally he pulled off the last sock and stood up, giving a thankful sigh at no longer being level with Yamato's lower half and steeling himself for whatever was to come.

Yamato didn't disappoint him.

With an excited twinkle in his eyes and a slowly widened smile, the blond exclaimed with flourish, "Today we are going to do an Austrian Folk Dance!"

Taichi stared at him with blank doe brown eyes.

"Oh…ah…what's that?"

Yamato laughed and spun around, leaning over and pressing a button on the CD player, then switching it on, filling the air with the sounds of a softly playing orchestra.

"It's harder than the waltz, as it isn't just in circles, you see." He turned back to Taichi with dancing eyes, and asked with a smile," Have you ever seen the movie "Sound of Music"?"

"Um…no, I don't think so." Taichi instantly regretted saying so, as he saw some of the shining light in Yamato's eyes dim down some.

"Oh, well…It's an American movie…I suppose you wouldn't have then... Anyways!" He moved over to the center of the room and gestured for him to fallow. "Come on then, lets get started."

Taichi fallowed reluctantly, putting a hand on the back of his neck as he watched Yamato stretch to touch his toes.

The blond looked up with both eyebrows raised." Well? You have to stretch before you start any exorcise."

"Oh, yea." Taichi crouched and did something that could have passed for a feeble attempt at trying to touch the ground, trying to keep his cheeks from turning scarlet as he felt Yamato's laughing eyes watching him.

Suddenly, just as he stood up, cold, soft hands came to rest one on his hip, the other on his forearm, the blond pressed up tight to his back.

"Taichi, you have to relax." The brunette closed his eyes and shuddered, the blond's hot breath tickling his ear and sending shivers throughout his body.

"Are you cold?" The blond asked almost teasingly, leaning even closer if possible.

"N-no." Taichi muttered huskily, clearing his throat needlessly.

"Ok, good. Now I want you to take a long, deep breath. Okay?" Taichi did as asked, though his breath came in shaky as a rattlesnakes tail and left in one long shudder.

Yamato laughed softly, but didn't say anything, only to loosen his grip slightly. "Alright, now close your eyes. Yes, that's it. Now I'm going to move your body, slowly, so you'll be able to remember how to do it yourself next time. For now just fallow me, ok? Let me guide you."

Taichi nodded, gulping as silken gold strands touched his neck in a soft caress.

"Alright, here we go."

For a moment, all was silent except for each other's breathing.

Taichi was in a world of darkness, nothing but the warmth of the body pressed against him, and the hands that guided his own arms and body to move existed.

He was pressed to the side, and then made to stretch towards the ceiling. Each movement was somehow easier and smoother than when he was by himself, it was like he was unable to do anything wrong with Yamato's touch on his.

He took in a sharp breath as Yamato made him bend forward, a soft cheek was pressed to his only a moment before they stood back up.

Then just as suddenly as it started, Yamato stepped away and he was alone.

He opened his eyes and turned to see Yamato smiling softly, eyes flickering.

"That was good." His voice was soft, making Taichi itch to pull him back into a true embrace and never let go. "Lets get started for real now."

Taichi nodded, shaking his head of such thoughts and breathing in the first full breath he'd taken in while.

"Alright, come here."

Taichi lifted his head to glance at the blond, standing their waiting expectantly with his arms now folded.

With a sigh the brunette tried to push back down his turmoil of emotions, stepping up lightly before Yamato and trying to put a blank expression on.

"Alright, do you remember how to put your hands?"

Taichi did, and put them there, hoping Yamato didn't notice how they trembled.

"Ok, good. I just wanted to make sure. But actually, one hand will hold mine in this dance." As he said the words, Yamato reached up to grasp the hand that rested on his shoulder, and fold it in his own powder soft white hand.

Taichi stared at their enfolded fingers, noting how his suddenly looked tanned compared to Yamato's utter paleness. So, so, soft…skin that soft should be illegal!

He wondered briefly if it was that soft everywhere…but quickly threw that thought away as if poisoned, face glowing a soft pink.

Yamato c0cked his head cutely at him, then smiled, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay then, ready?" Taichi felt the grip on his hand tighten. "Some of it is a three step motion like the waltz, but slightly different. We'll start with that part."

Yamato shifted in Taichi's grasp and sidled his body a little farther away, and more to the side.

"Alright, now, the first step is the same, but the second one is more of a hope then a step. Not a big one, just a slight jump, a very small one, ok? So it will be step, hop, step, okay? And this part is in a straight line, not a circle like the waltz, got it?"

Taichi nodded, trying to remember his words, yet finding it hard not to lose himself in the other's eyes.

"Okay, here we go. One, and hop and-whoa!"

They stumbled, Taichi having lost his footing in the hop part, forgetting that it would be a jump instead of a step and thus reacting too late.

"OH! I'm sorry." He blustered, face red, feeling like an idiot once again.

Yamato just shook his head and laughed, helping Taichi right himself and putting their hands back in the right places.

"Ok, once again, one and hop and one-Good! Just like that!- "

They did that for a few rounds, going back and forth across the room, with Taichi actually trying to concentrate on his next move instead of Yamato. It was hard (very very hard)…but with Yamato guiding, it was…well…fun!

Yet again he felt himself caught up in a world of only the creature in his arms, as they stepped and hopped and spun around, adding on to the dance as they went, the room filled with bursts of laughter as one would make a mistake (Taichi) or just out of exhilaration.

Finally Yamato called for a rest and they both collapsed, though Taichi was much more tiered than Yamato, who only seemed a little bit sweaty, and that only brought more to his appeal anyway…

"T-that was-"Taichi gasped, sitting against the wall with his hand resting at his sides, "That was actually fun!"

"What, did you think dancing was some stuffy, boring act that only rich snobby people took part in?" Yamato asked with a raised eyebrow, just coming back from turning off the CD player.

Taichi blushed and looked down, fiddling with the strings on his waistband.

"N-no…..well…" He sighed and shook his head, looking back up at Yamato with uncertain eyes. " I guess…but Yamato-"He blushed slightly at using his name-" it's just that…everyone I know, of the crowd that dances…well, they ARE like that."

Yamato smiled softly, a sort of sad look in his eyes, but didn't say anything as Taichi continued.

"But Yamato…your different." Taichi pushed up off the floor and stood up slowly, giving a nervous laugh and dragging his hand through his hair.

"Your just different. And you make me laugh…you actually make me like dancing! You don't know what an accomplishment that is."

Yamato still hadn't said anything, just stood their watching as Taichi grew even more animated, eyes sparkling brightly in excitement.

"I mean, I've never felt so free!" Taichi spread his arms wide and laughed, a full rich laugh.

Then he seemed to come to his senses and his hands dropped to his sides. He stared down at the shiny floor, unable to look into Yamato's eyes for the moment.

"I…I'm sorry. I got carried away" He mumbled, disbelieving that he could have become so at ease in the other's presence.

"It's alright."

Taichi looked up quickly at how softly spoken the words had come, seeing Yamato looking off into the distance in a dreamy way. His expression nonchalant, almost even…sad…

Taichi had never seen the blond as anything more than carefree and seemingly happy. Now his throat tightened at the soft, gently sorrowful look that Yamato had on his heart shaped face.

"Yamato?" He took a step towards the blond, and then stopped when he turned, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked back at Taichi.

"Hmmm?

"You…you seemed distant." Taichi said slowly, not taking his eyes off this different Yamato.

"Oh? I'm sorry." He gave a soft, heart-achingly bitter laugh, shaking golden tendrils of hair from his eyes and giving a sigh. "Just lost in the past…"

Taichi didn't know what to say, thus leaving a gaping hole of silence in the large room.

Finally Yamato broke into that twinkling laugh that filled Taichi with relief and a heady warmth.

"Oh, look at us acting so serious. But really Taichi, I understand. And I'm glad I make you feel that way."

Taichi blushed at the warm smile directed towards him and ducked his head, not knowing how young and boyish it made him look.

Yamato laughed again, brushing the persistent strands of gold from his eyes and giving his hands a brisk clap.

"Alright then! Enough talk, more dancing! Shall we practice the waltz?"

"Uh…Yea, I think I remember it." Taichi mumbled uncertainly.

"Oh I'm sure you do." Yamato strolled up and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Muscle memory, you know."

Taichi desperately tried to ignore the jolts of heat and suggestion that simple touch shot throughout his body.

More importantly he made sure his eyes didn't meet with the molten honey pools that stared intently into his face now.

"I…Yea…"

Yamato smiled softly and let go, letting his hand fall harmlessly to his side and moving back to the CD player, his hips swaying in an alluring way that made Taichi's cheeks even redder.

Damn, he blushed more than a schoolgirl!

---

Owari

---

Lucid: Ohhhhh, forgive me for all my horrible typos. They make themselves invisible and I can't see them! I even check THRICE! So…-sniffle- please overlook them -sniff-

-------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW REPLIES-

Lil Miss Meiling- (ohhhh, thankyou! You know what else is adorable? You are! –glomps- I'm going to keep you as my plushie forever n' ever…-sighs blissfully)

Moppy- (Thankyou, I surely shall! )

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- (OMG, I know! –crys- it brings pai…and it was boring to WRITE! But I need to make sure I keep a plot,lol. Your greatly loved! –huggles happily-)

JyouraKoumi- ( Oh darling, I didn't forget you! I love you! –glomps- -gives huge muffin- see,see? Your reviews are sooooo appreciated! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!)

Yoshi-iso-cute- (Ohhhh, poor Sora. She better hide, lol Thanx, I wuv her too –snuggles- I like fluffy things…hehehe. Say, is Yoshi a boy or girl? I mean I feel like he's a guy but he lays eggs….its all so confusing….-glomps- thanx for reviewing! –hugs-)

Kalander- ( ohhhh, thants ok! But thankyou for reviewing now! –glomps- yes yes, he is he is! –huggles sweet, sweet Yama- nope, I never even thought of that! Actually I don't quiet know what your talking about since I only listen to radio, and they rarely say the songs name's….I never know what songs I like! I know I know….I should know these things…sigh….I love you though! -Hugs-)

Hakion n' Xubose- ( I…Your review blew me away. I seriously couldn't believe it. I want you to know, I had had a very bad day when I got it, and it's what kept me from breaking down. It made me feel loved, silly enough. Thankyou so so much! Please keep reviewing –huggles tight-)

Dimonyo-Anghel- ( I love you! Yes, poor poor Taichi! I know he soooo is! Noooo, thankyou! –glomps- lol! You sound as hyper as me . )

Kuratenshii- ( Thankyou! And I love the no-sense kind, lol. Please keep leaving your lovely reviews! And well….no…sadly (longface)…X-mas was more busy for me than the normal! hehehe -huggles-)

SpiffyMoogle – (Oh, gracious! I love that you think that. And I will try to update more often I need to get out of my slump….-cough- I LOVE your name by the way!)

Hikari-sama- ( Yes yes, THANK ZUES, Yama is actually in this chapter! How can we survive without his ness? –bows before yamato shrine- lol, thankyou so very much for reviewing! It means so much -huggles tight-)

Slushie Blu- (Oh, I'm so glad you do! –hugs- thankyou )

I LoVe ShInY ThInGz- ( Really? Thankyou! –glomps back- I love you back more! Lol, you rock! Thanx for reviewing )

-----------------------------

PS- (I couldn't remember where I left off in the review replies…er….I kept looking at the status list thing, and I thought I had found the names of the last chapter, but then I didn't think their had actually been that many reviews….so I might have re-answered some ppl ? lol ! oh well! THANX TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! )


	6. Dinner Dance

**Lucid**: Oh WOW! Finally an update! Gosh, its been awhile…but I just wanna' say, it wasn't because I was lazy!(not this time anyway) I was waiting for the reviews to hit 50…-cough- I don't know, I just thought it would set an easier pace to wait for a certain amount before going to the next chapter each time….argh, I'm confusing MYSELF. Anyways, its 49 reviews & I can't wait any longer to post this. Its been hanging around my documents for far too long. So read and review!

**Warning:** boy on boy 1urving, read or leave!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon….but I do own my soul!

**START-**

"Ok girl, this won't hurt a bit. Just come with me and everything…will…be…fine!" Taichi lunged forward only to trip over the sudden streak of white that shot under his feat and land in a pile on the ground.

"Ow…" He sat up slowly, rubbing his bruised forehead and eyeing the satisfied looking feline sitting a few feet away from him watching with slitted, pale yellow eyes.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." He stood up slowly, not wanting to have to search for her in every dark space for another hour if she got scared and ran.

He was dressed in old gray slacks that were now far too tight for him, and a white bottom up shirt that he had got paint on when he remodeled the bathroom green last year. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, shirt untucked and hair in a more than usual disarray.

This is what happens to those who have bath intelligent cats.

"Come on Princess, please." He sighed wearily, taking a small step forward." Blame it on yourself for having such long hair."

She stiffened as he took another step forward, tail lashing back and forth irritably.

"Nice and easy, nice and easy…nice and-Got Ya!" He exclaimed in triumph, now lying on his stomach and holding a squirming, hissing ball of white hair in his hands.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down, calm down its not that bad, stop being such a baby." He murmured in a low, comforting tone as he crawled to his knees and then stood up awkwardly with the cat still in his hands, pulling her to his chest and getting a firmer grip on her struggling form.

"Now now, you know I'd never hurt you. I thought Princess' were supposed to have three baths a day?"

He walked down the hall & into the forest green bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him & pushing the lock till it clicked with an elbow.

Just incase.

The bathtub was already filled, though only a few inches and with lukewarm water. A bottle of animal friendly shampoo and a brush sat on the rim of the tub.

"Now now baby, shhh,shhh its okay, your fine your fine." He crooned as she started to meow louder, settling on his knees before the tub and slowly starting to lower her into the water.

"H-hey! Ow! Stop that! Ah jeez, yowch!" Their was a struggle for a moment, as she tried every possible twist and turn known to mankind and even the painful way of attaching herself to his arm, with her claws.

"Ow! Get IN there!"

SPLASH!

Five minutes later Princess stood dejectedly in one inch of water (the other inch now on Taichi) with bowlegged legs and a death glare permanently sewn to her face.

"Awe, what a prissy baby." Taichi chuckled, stroking her long, dripping wet fur affectionately and rubbing in some more bubbly shampoo. "Don't you want to look pretty?"

A long, low growl just louder than a purr rumbled from her chest.

Taichi smiled affectionately.

"Alright, alright almost done. We just need to rinse & brush."

He took a cup set nearby for just that purpose and filled it with some water, then pouring it gently over her back, making sure none got into her eyes or ears. Murmuring gently all the while he continued to do this till not a sud of soap was left in her long locks. He then lifted her up out of the water, at which she instantly tried to get away but he held her firm, pressed on her belly to the ground as he carefully dried her fur with a towel, then brushed it so that no tangles or knots existed on the surface of her body. Finally he gave her one last pat and let her go.

She instantly gave a loud, wailing meow of her contained pain and darted for the door, clawing and patting at it with her paws as if he had just tried to cut off her tail.

"Alright alright, what a baby. It was just a bath." He opened the door and watched her streak down the hall with strange leaps and bounds, shaking her head and mewling all the way like a rabid beast.

He laughed out right, shaking his head and turning back into the bathroom to clean up.

After draining the tub and unclogging all the long white hair from its drain, putting everything else away and shutting the door so she couldn't drink from the toilet, he trotted down the hall & into his room.

Humming some song he had heard on a commercial, he slipping his arms from their sleeves and lifted the shirt over his head, throwing it into a wastebasket near the door and then turning to a full-length mirror on the wall, starting to unbutton his pants.

He measured himself as he did so, eyes wandering over the reflection of his lean, muscular body. He had such tan skin…& it wasn't like he was in the sun more than anyone else. He was just naturally so. Of course he did love the outdoors…

Yamato's skin was so pale…like cream…. probably just as sweet too…

Coffee brown eyes widened and froze, fingers stiff and unmoving over the last bottom of his pants.

No….

No, just don't.

He shook himself and shoved aside all the sudden, drowning thoughts of a certain golden-eyed instructor.

Now was not the time. And there would never BE a time so just…don't…

He ignored the sudden compressed heaviness he felt inside and slid his pants off with a jerk, kicking them off his ankles and stepped over to his wardrobe with brisk, precise steps.

Now….what to wear.

He pushed aside an assortment of silken shirts and finally chose one of his favorites, even if his mother had picked it out, and a pair of plain, faded tan dress pants.

He pulled the shirt on and enjoyed the cool, smooth heaviness of the silk as it slid over his skin like liquid, the turquoise lagoon color going surprisingly well with his golden complexion and dark brown features. Buttoning it up quickly, he tried not to think of that first lesson when he couldn't even unbutton a single one because he had been so lost in that golden-haired person before him.

Slipping the pants on quickly and buckling on a slim brown belt as well, he grabbed up his soaking wet pants from the floor and dropped them into the laundry basket as he left the room, leaving it a crack open so the cat could get in if she wished.

Which she probably wouldn't, as she had the tendency to ignore him and his personal area for a good while after a bath.

Snooty little thing.

"I'm going out Princess darling, don't wait up for me!" He called playfully, as he grabbed up the keys from the kitchen counted and pulled on his long dun brown trench coat. "Don't have a party while I'm gone."

Twin, smoldering yellow eyes glared out at him from under the couch.

He laughed and opened the door, locking it and shutting it behind him and taking the steps two at a time. He didn't feel like standing & waiting in the elevator at the moment.

Whistling as he crunched onto the gravely cement and into the parking lot, he suddenly had the weird urge to sing about roses and the blue sky. He shook it off and laughed once again as he pulled open his car door and slid onto the cool leather, sticking the key in and turning it with a flick while shutting the door with his other hand.

Why did he feel so hyper?

He fiddled with the radio stations as he backed out of his parking space and drove out of the lot onto the road, cruising smoothly down the lane till he had to stop at a red light.

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he glanced sideways and eyed the fat man in his car eating a burger.

Eww…

He finally stopped on an oldies Jazz station, pressed the pedal to the floor as the light turned green.

Driving around just for fun for a little while, he finally decided on where he wanted to go and turned in the direction of the building where he took dance lessons.

No, he wasn't going there, but it just so happened that one of his favorite places to eat was practically in the backyard of the place.

Five minutes later he pulled into a tiny, secluded parking lot and entered into a small, but very clean and stylish restaurant. Flora of every color and shape hung from the walls on railings and pots of small trees and leafy bushes bunched in every corner and wall.

The walls were painted a soft, burnt-rose and dimly lit miniature chandeliers hung over every table at a respectable distance for those poor tall people.

He didn't even have to sit down before a petite, older lady dressed modestly in tucked in white-shirt, black vest and skirt greeted him and offered him a table.

He was taken to a corner table, to his immense delight, and assured a waiter would be with him in no time.

Taking a seat on one of the delicate looking chairs , he leaned back against the wall and glanced about his surroundings. He had always liked watching other people at restaurants, sort of his own personal bird watching.

He liked guessing the lives and reasons for the people being here at each table.

Like, the one sitting across from him. Both older men, dark features, serious, calm atmosphere and dressed in suites. Okay, that one was too easy. Defiantly business.

Next, with an empty table separating them from the business people, were three young ones and two older people who were obviously their parents. One of the kids, the oldest was currently blowing bubbles with his straw and coke, causing the other children to fallow and then the mother to hiss and scold.

The father seemed oblivious in his steak and potatoes dinner.

Taichi laughed to himself and moved onto the next, his heart tightening at what he saw.

A young couple, probably only in their late teens, the dreams and hopes of youth still strong in their eyes. The girl had long, dark hair and soft black eyes. She was dressed simply but prettily in a pale yellow sundress and strappy shoes. He had on black jeans and a plain white shirt, tucked in.

He was leaning towards her at the moment, with a look of shyness and adoration in his eyes. An adorable blush came to her cheeks as he said something that must have been meaningful, at her sparkling eyes and joyful smile.

Taichi sighed and looked away.

Love…

Did it even exist?

Something inside him told him yes, if he only would open his eyes and see. But most of him knew it was better that he remain blind that their could be love in his life. It just wasn't meant for him. It couldn't be…

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting sir, can I take your order?"

Taichi started, looking up to see a slender, handsome man in black dress pants, a white button up shirt and red vest. He smiled down with perfect white teeth and friendly eyes.

Taichi smiled hesitantly back.

"Ah…no. That's fine. Actually, I haven't picked yet, could you come back in a few minutes? And could I get a glass of water please?"

"Certainly sir, right away."

Taichi watched him disappear with quick, confident steps and then turned to the menu.

Lets see….

Hmmm…. He hadn't had the steak in awhile…. Of course their sandwiches were really good too..

"Here you go sir!"

A glass of sparkling clear water was set ceremonially before him.

"Oh, thank you." He looked up and gave the waiter a small smile. "Umm, could you give me just a few more minutes?"

"Of course, just call me when you're ready." With an extravagant bow, the waiter gave another dazzling smile and left to wait on some other people.

Taichi shook his head and returned back to his decision-making. Five minutes later he had decided on the avocado and bacon sandwich, but of course, when he was actually ready, the waiter was nowhere to be found.

With a resigned sigh he went back to people watching.

Sliding his gaze over the empty table that had once held the businessmen, (they had left now it seemed) the other empty table, the family and then the young lovers his eyes landed on a shock of incredibly familiar sunny yellow hair and slender white neck.

His throat tightened.

No…it couldn't be…

His hands gripped the edge of the table till the knuckles were white, eyes boring into the back of the persons head with repeated mental orders for him to turn around.

Passingly he noticed that he was with another man, a fairly good-looking man in a gray-tweed suit with dirty blond hair and leering gray eyes.

'Turn around, turn around, turn around'

He murmured under his breath, his whole body stiffening as the blond man finally did turn around, in response to a questioning waiter.

Taichi's breath dyed in his throat.

Molten amber eyes, smoother than cream complexion and that all-too-familiar, beautiful, contagious smile.

At just that moment that smile let loose one of it's utterly stomach melting laughs, the sweet, silvery sound the only thing reaching his ears. The rest of him sat stunned.

"Sir? Sir? Sir, are you alright?" Taichi tore his eyes away for long enough to see Mr. Smiley standing over him with a questioning expression.

"Y-yes I'm fine. I'll take the Avocado & Bacon sandwich please." His attention turned back to Yamato. If the waiter asked if he wanted anything else, he got ignores so completely that he just gave up and left.

What was he doing here? Taichi thought furiously, wondering if he should just cut his losses and run.

But why should he have to? Why was he even afraid of Yamato seeing him? After all they were only teacher and student. Usually that gave enough for one who saw the other to actually go up to the table and greet the other in pleasant surprise.

Right now that's the last thing he wanted to do…

And who was that guy with him?

His eyes narrowed.

He didn't like the way the guy's eyes slid over Yamato's body. The guy practically oozed slickness.

Yamato seemed to notice too, that laugh was pretty, but reeked of fakeness.

How did HE know this? He just knew. No need to go into THAT right now…

His face pulled into an even darker frown.

But why was he going out to dinner with him? Perhaps he was family?

No…Yamato was much too pale to be related to that dark hound.

So what was it? Though gray eyes was dressed snazzily and could easily be put in a 'business' section, Yamato was dressed simply in shape fitting dark blue jeans and & crisp white button up shirt, not to mention scuffed black converse.

At any other time Taichi would have smiled at that. The people his age, that HE knew, wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a teenager fad. Yamato just seemed so fun and carefree…. not like his normal snobby companions.

Something clenched inside as he saw gray eyes lean forward with what was probably supposed to be a charming smile & touch Yamato lightly on the arm.

Yamato laughed at something he said, but Taichi was sure he could hear strain underneath the pure sound.

It went like this for a few more minutes, the man opposite Yamato flicking his hand here and there in a deceptively innocent way, touching his hand, his arm, his shoulder.

Was it just Taichi or did Yamato look slightly stiff?

Taichi's eyes widened when he saw that one of the man's hands had gone under the table. Looking back up, he saw a smug, lustful expression on his face.

Oh, that was IT!

BAM!

The surrounding people jumped as Taichi slammed his fist on his table and abruptly stood up, stalking across the room with fists clenched at his sides.

He tried to pull a calm mask onto his face as he walked up to their table, tapped Yamato on the shoulder and successfully startled gray eyes into putting 'both' hands back into view.

"Why hello Yamato, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" He smiled down kindly into the blonds pale, shock filled face. An emotion he couldn't discern flooded those golden pools before disappearing.

"Taichi?…" Yamato spoke softly, glancing at his companion in a decidedly nervous way. Taichi had never seen Yamato nervous; he was always confidant, carefree, the elegant one.

He turned cold eyes to the one sitting with the blond.

Saying 'he didn't like him' would be an understatement.

"I…Mr. Shinjie, this is…one of my students…Mr. Yagami." Yamato explained carefully, obviously at loss to the situation.

Taichi felt sympathy for the hard put blond and gave a small smile in his direction.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shinjie." Damn that was hard to grit out.

"Ah…yes…" Mr. Shinjie glanced at Yamato with narrowed eyes." I'm sure it is."

Taichi clenched his teeth painfully.

Don't hit him, don't hit him, don't hit him…

"I'm afraid we were in the middle of…. a discussion." Those gray eyes never left Yamato, who seemed frozen in his seat with…fear? & something else undistinguishable.

Taichi had just about had enough.

He hadn't remembered feeling this way since a guy Kairi was dating had tried to grope her in his sight.

Now that had Not ended prettily…

"I'm sure." He said with polite smoothness, glad for once that he was in a social setting where masks and theatrical conversation was a must. "But you see, I'm Mr. Ishida's student, & I believe he is supposed to be teaching me a lesson right now." Taichi glanced down to see Yamato opening & closing his mouth with a very confused, strained expression. Turning back to Mr. Shinjie, he gave a cool smile." When he didn't show up, I decided to eat here, since it's so close…. I guess that you just got caught up in things and lost track of time?"

He directed this at Yamato, who could only, stared back with golden eyes in a disarray of emotions. Finally he seemed to come to a decision and glanced at Mr. Shinjie, then at his picked at plate, seeming unable to meet his gaze.

"Y-yes…I…must have forgot." He murmured.

"Well, that's ok! I forgive you sensei." Taichi put on a fake cheerfulness, gripping the back of Yamato's chair discretely. "You can leave now though, right? I would like to get the rest of my money's worth."

Taichi saw Yamato glance at Mr. Shinjie, who did not look pleased at all, and look away with a pained expression.

"I-I suppose I must…"

"Great! Thanks a lot, Mr. Shinjie. I really was having a bad day, missing my lesson and all." Taichi continued on, in his mask of an idiotic harmlessly cheerful person. Pointedly oblivious of Mr. Shinjie's extreme annoyance.

"Well, lets just be off then! Did you drive, Yamato?"

"No, Mr. Shinjie drove.." Yamato said softly, staring at his hands.

Taichi ignored the images of 'what could have happened in the car' that tried to drown out his resolve to not pummel Mr. Shinjie into his platter of ribs.

"That's great then! You can ride with me." Turning to Mr. Shinjie he gave a slight bow." Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Taichi was actually sort of enjoying himself now, satisfied with the reddening face of discontent before him.

But glancing at Yamato, he saw that the blond seemed frozen in his seat.

He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, the blond stiffening beneath his touch.

"Ready, Yama?"

Taichi almost bit off his tongue, but it was too late.

Why had he called him that!

But it seemed to have worked.

Yamato gave a stiff smile in Mr. Shinjie's direction and pushed his chair back with Taichi's help, standing up slowly and brushing off invisible lint.

"Well…. it was nice meeting with you Mr. Shinjie." Yamato said softly, his smile strained. "I'm sorry our lunch was cut short…I hope you'll forgive me…"

"Oh, I'm sure he isn't THAT stingy!" Taichi laughed, feeling immense pleasure at the easily imaginable steam now coming out of Mr. Shinjie's ears.

"Well, anyways, nice meeting you. Come on Sensei."

Turning, Taichi took one step, glancing back to make sure Yamato fallowed, then continued on to his table.

He took out his wallet and placed more than enough bills to suit the tab and tip, before exiting out as quickly as possible with Yamato trailing behind.

The instant the doors closed behind them Yamato's silence broke.

"What did you think your were doing." He said coldly.

And this really made Taichi take back. He had NEVER seen Yamato angry. Never! He had almost thought him incapable of anything but a laughing, honey sweet tone.

"I…. you were…. you looked uncomfortable." He finished lamely, feeling ashamed to outright say what he had seen.

Yamato stared at him with those large, golden eyes silently for a moment, before the anger in them flickered and died.

He sighed softly, a sad smile curving his lips and bringing an unhappy tint to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…" He trailed off hesitantly." I suppose you deserve a thank you."

Taichi just stared at him with a deciphering expression. He had seen Yamato happy, wistful, sad and now even angry. At first he had thought him a basically cheerful person but…now it seemed more and more of these other sides were popping up.

It was hard to know what to think…to do.

He snapped out of it as he saw Yamato staring at him with a confused expression.

"Oh! Ah, sorry I…I mean, no, you don't have to thank me…. can I give you a ride?" He finished weakly, nervously running a hand through his tousled locks.

Yamato smiled, this time the pureness of it reaching his eyes, a soft chuckle that brought shivers up and down Taichi's spine escaping from his lips.

"It's only a few blocks away, but yes, that would be nice."

Taichi gulped and turned to hesitantly start towards his car, only a few spaces away. Unlocking it with his key button, he hesitated before opening the passenger door for Yamato.

The blond gave him a passing glance, but didn't say anything but to murmur a soft 'thank you' as he slid into the seat.

Taichi quickly shut the door and jogged around to the other side, opened the door and getting in.

Shutting the door, he slid the key in and turned the car on with a soft purr of its engine.

Yamato's sweet, crystal clear laughter filled the air as a ridiculously old and corny jazz love song came on over the radio.

"Oh, err, sorry." Taichi muttered, face a bright red as he reached over to turn it off.

He lost his breath as a petal soft hand landed lightly on his.

"No…leave it there. It's fine." Yamato said softly, demeanor calmer.

"Uh…ok." Taichi didn't move till Yamato had taken back his hand, then he let out a deep breath and leaned back, pressed the pedal to the floor and looked over his shoulder as he started to back up, trying not to look at his blond companion.

They drove in silence, Taichi taking a quiet road through some neighborhoods and then sliding into the parking lot in no less then five minutes flat.

They sat in silence in the car for a moment, neither willing to move.

Finally Yamato spoke.

"I want to say thank you again Taichi…I…it was…appreciated."

Taichi turned to see Yamato smiled at him softly, golden eyes aglow with warmth.

He felt his heart tighten in what was starting to be a familiar feeling, sweet coating the inside of his palms, hands gripping the wheel so tight the leather squeaked.

"I'll see you next class."

With those words, Yamato leaned over to place a butterfly soft kiss on Taichi's cheek, then turned, opened the door and slid out, shutting it quietly behind him and walking slowly up the steps.

He stopped at the top, turning to give Taichi a small, friendly wave, and then disappeared through the double doors.

Taichi stared ahead blankly for the next five minutes, cheek burning, heart pounding so loud its roar was all his ears could hear.

Finally he let out a long, deep, very heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

Damnet…he was falling for him…

Owari

Lucid: Please PLEASE review! Lol seriously, I get so excited….it makes me update all that faster, too!

lol -wink, wink, nudge nudge- By the way, I think I'll not update till I reach 60 this time, ok? It's going to be hard on ME….hehehe

REVIEW REPLIES------------------------------

Yoshi-iso-cute- (yes, yes it seems so! Bahahahaha! Read more to find out –narrator voice- and yea! Green is a guyish color… and yet the eggs….but Yoshie is a guy's name right?argh! –head hurts- anyways,lol! Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing! –glomps- luv u )

I LoVe ShInY ThInGz- (yes! Update! –highfives- you rock harder man! Whoot whoot! Hehe…..yea, pooooor Taichi….-shakes head sadly- really? Thankyou! –glomps- that means a lot –sniffles- the typos plague me so…thanx for reviewing! Bestest buddy! –tackles-)

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- ( ohhh, you know I hadn't even thought about it. I wouldn't mind it at all, since I love writing about him especially….but if I do, it won't be till later. Right now he needs to remain mysterious, keep you wondering, ETC. hehe. Secretive sexy blond boy. Ohhh, thanx a lot for reviewing! –glomps- and I really think about doing Yama too )

SpiffyMoogle- ( oh, it was ok, lol, Stuffy relatives. I hope you had a good time too! And thanx so much for updating, I'm really glad you like it! –huggles-)

Gryphondelta215- ( ohhhh, really? –hugs tightly- thanx! And YEA! Stupid fricken rich ppl –kicks-)

Hakion n' Xubose- (ohhh, yea, it REALLY helped –huge smile- I like looking at it,lol and thank you! I'm happy you like it, though I swere I didn't think ppl would like this typ of plot –shrugs- and yea,lol, Taichi IS getting a little too flustered….he needs to take a chill pill,ne? thank you for reviewing! –and saying that about the updating,lol!)

Inuyasha n Kagome 4ever- ( Oh, really? Thank you thank you! –glomps- thanks so much for reviewing –hugs-)

?- ( -giggles- silly guy. Oh, yea….you know that seems horrible to me too to be forced to live with someone your whole life, and with such obligations….sigh….and you'll just have to wait to see what up with dear Yama, lol! –pokes- thanx for reviewing! –glomps-)

Moppy- ( yes, yes, they are,lol! Your not the only one to have mentioned that, you intelligent ppls you but you'll just have to wait! –hides behind shield- but it will be soon, hopefully. Unless I add more to the plot. thank you so much for reviewing!)

Kodou Kikoeru- ( oh thank you thank you thank you! You know, my writing teacher sais I use way to much details and make all my stories to detailed. But you guys say the opposite, lol! I don't know what to think! But it sure makes me happy.)

Phoenix- ( oh, I can IMAGIONE –evil cackle- hehehe oh no! not at all! Constructive Criticism is just fine and you know, your right. And shamedly I know what your talking about. I do it all the time in class and keep getting in trouble. I just don't pay attention to those ones for some reason! I really need to be more careful –hangs head- thank you for pointing it out, and thank you for reviewing! Though there probably will be like a ton in this chapter too…..sighs…I just really wanted it up –winces-)

Flakes-of-Snow- ( Thankyou ! -glomps- you do?lol! Good I wanted him tasty –coughs- thanx for reviewing! Lol! Made me laugh )

Dragonborncrystal- ( ohhh, thanks! Ummm, yes, for sure I have this certain one in the plot, which I'll bet you could guess who, and if I'm doing anybody else….I'm not sure yet it could defiantly happen though! Thanx for reviewing! Have a muffin . –gives muffin and huggles- myyyyy buddy)

PS. There is probably…no, there IS a whole bunch of typos in the review replies. But their was a problem the first time I tried to put the story up and it deleted all my review answers that I had taken forever on…and I just don't want to fix it exactly right again! Besides, you guys know what I'm saying, lol!


	7. Dance to Pain

LUCID: OMG! I'm happy, and yet I want to ki11 you all…lol! I didn't think it would reach 60 the DAY AFTER I UPDATE. JEEZ! Luckily I had this ready. But, let me clear this up. When I said I wasn't going to update till I reached 60, it didn't mean that when it reached 60 I would update right then, it meant that until I reach 60 I wouldn't update, and then it would happen sometimes AFTER, but not necessarily right exactly then. It could be 68 and I still haven't. I mean, it defiantly means the Update will come faster if the goal is reached faster, so don't think you aren't doing anything. After all, like I said, I won't update until the number goal is reached….but you understand? I'm going to try and make sure I keep up good updating time thought so as long as there is reviews….it shouldn't be too long a wait. Your lucky I had this chapter ready! –cough- I LUV YOU GUYS!

WARNING: boy & boy loving, read or leave!

DISCLAIMER: I….don't….own….Digimon…

START-

------------------

…..

"So how are the lessons going?"

Taichi looked over at his 'intended', leaning heavily against the back of his chair as they ate their fancy lunch.

"They're…going ok. Fine." He answered jerkingly, feeling guilty.

Which there was no reason for…right?

"Hmmmm." She stared over the rim of her wine glass thoughtfully, nursing her sherrie with elegant familiarity. "What's your instructor like?"

Taichi stared at her a moment, feeling his throat tighten as he thought of all the ways he could answer that.

"He's…nice." There, that was safe.

"Oh?" She took another long sip of her fastly emptying glass." You know I heard he was very good looking."

"What!" Taichi squeaked, very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

She wasn't implying anything, was she?

She smiled with amusement, almost smirking in a twisted way. "Yes, the attendee I had to talk to about scheduling the lessons was very…. praising."

Taichi gulped, suddenly needing a drink and taking a long drought from the still full glass before him.

Sora watched him with speculative, cold blue eyes. "…In fact she said he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen."

She gave a short, husky laugh and tossed back the rest of her drink. Raising her hand for a refill, she sat her glass back down and gave a shrug.

"Of course, I'm not worried." She chuckled again, a cold, hard sound that brought a shiver up Taichi's spine.

If only she knew the truth, he thought bitterly, swirling the white wine around in his mouth with his tongue.

At the moment he'd rather have some vodka…

A waiter came over and refilled Sora's glass, holding the wine bottle with a white cloth, and then wiping off any beads of liquid that had spilled onto her glass with it.

Sora didn't even acknowledge him as he bowed and stepped away, just picked up her glass and started sipping away once again.

Taichi set his glass down. Someone would have to drive, after all.

"Maybe I should come with you one of these times."

He stiffened, slowly reaching for his glass once again.

Oh well, they could always call a taxi…or limousine, actually. Sora wouldn't stand for the average Joe's transportation.

"I…don't think that's a good idea…"

She gave him a sharp look, mouth pressing into a flat, suspicious line.

"I mean, aren't you and mother packed for the next few months till the wedding? She told me you still needed to do the guest list." Taichi supplied quickly, suddenly glad his mother had called last night, even if it had been a bit too late for any decent living creature…

Sora nodded slowly, setting her once again empty glass down with a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I don't really have the time…in fact, I should really get going, I need to get to the tailors for my fitting."

"You're already getting a dress?" He practically squeaked, squeezing the slender neck of his glass a little too hard.

She gave him a cool look.

"Of course I am, I've already waited too long to get it done. It's one of the most important facts of a wedding, Taichi. After all, the attention is going to be on me."

'Us' he corrected softly, in his head. Not daring to say it aloud.

"Well, like I said, I should be going." She started to stand up, and in his rush to get up fast enough to slip on her coat for her and all those rules of chivalry she had demanded of him, knocked over his half fill glass and got a lap full of ice cold alcohol down 'there'.

"Taichi!" She hissed, a look of disgusted horror on her face. "Stop acting like such a fool, I thought those dancing lessons would bring out some deeply buried hint of gracefulness, but I guess not. If you mess up the wedding with your clumsiness you'll be sleeping in the car through the honeymoon."

With those last angry words said so full of contempt, she grabbed up her long silk red coat from the arm of an offering waiter and gave a quick swirl so it settled perfectly around her shoulders.

Giving him another cold look of disgust, she added, "And stay at home tonight. Your father said he wanted to talk to you; he'll probably be calling. And please clean yourself up."

With an angry spin of her heel she walked smoothly down the rows of elegantly furnished tables and through the lobby doors.

Taichi, as he had through the entire episode, stood stock still, still slightly bent over his chair, surrounding by broken glass and starting to shiver from the ice seeping into his pants.

"Can I help you sir?"

He turned with glazed eyes to see a waiter standing nearby for assistance, a cloth hanging from his arm. On his face was an expression of cold amusement and poorly hidden disgust.

Taichi cringed and turned away.

"No…. no I'm fine. Just put this on my tab."

Then with shaking legs he turned and quickly moved down the rows of tables, filled with some curious, some annoyed and sneering people.

All of which he needed to get away.

He needed to get away from these people…. these surroundings.

His crotch felt numb, icy alcohol dripping down the insides of his legs and made his shoes squelch with every step.

It felt like his insides were frozen as he took the same door Sora had only moments ago, ignoring the calls of the finely dressed gentlemen behind the desk and rushing out the fancily painted glass doors.

It just…hurt, inside. Was all he could surmise as he waited shivering for the cocky boy who had driven off in his car earlier to pull up and hand him the keys. Without even handing off a tip he slid in and jammed on the pedal.

He didn't bother to think what transportation Sora must be taking.

He was out of that fancy circle shaped driveway in the front of the building and on the street in less than what was a safe time, tears gathering in his eyes as he went faster and fast, hands gripping the steering wheel like a life line.

Why? Why must this be happening?

Why couldn't he make his own decisions, why couldn't his parents actually love him, why couldn't people listen to and respect him?

Why must he be treated always in such a careless, hurtful way? It was as if no one cared for him in the whole world.

He laughed bitterly at that thought, and resurrected his thinking.

No, that wasn't true, Kairi loved him.

And…. well, maybe not 'love', of course but…Yama…. Yamato must like him right? He was always smiling and laughing…

He seemed happy enough around Taichi. So he must at least enjoy his company, right?

But why was he even thinking of Yamato right now?

He had told himself not to do that!

He screeched to a halt at a red light, barely keeping from sliding into the middle of the intersection and punched the dashboard so hard the windows rattled.

Cars started honked at his wayward car, breaking him from his thoughts and drowning feelings.

With a huge, releasing sigh he laid his head on the steering wheel for a moment, catching back his breathe and wayward emotions.

Finally he sat back up with another small sigh, blinked away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes and quickly pulled back onto the right lane, driving at a much slower speed, fingers lax on the wheel.

Damnet….

Twenty minutes later he was dragging his feet through the front door and throwing his coat haphazardly across a nearby stool, dragging a hand painfully through his messy, knotted hair and taking a deep, shaky breath.

At least he was home….

Slamming the door, he grabbed the phone and moved across the room to fall onto the couch, sniffing loudly as he punched in the numbers.

He tried to steady his breathing as he listened to the rings.

At the third ring, their was a click and a familiar voice saying "Moshi moshi, Kairi speaking."

"Kairi." Was all he got out before his throat tightened with that familiar pull of tears, and he had to stop to control himself.

She seemed to have gotten most of it from that one word. She always was perceptive.

"Tai, are you okay? What's going on?" Worry seeped into her tone.

He waited a moment, sighing, and then cleared his throat before answering softly.

"I don't love her."

"What? Who? Sora? Tai, what's going on?" She was blatantly spazzing out now, demanding an answer immediately, and asking if he had been crying.

At first it was hard to speak, he kept choking on the tears he was trying to push down and having to stop and steady himself. But after the first few sentences it all poured out in a rush of recent pain.

"And then I just stood their thinking…it hit me like a ton of bricks…. this is who I'm supposed to be in love with? To be with? To live with the rest of my life?" He continued, voice scratchy from crying.

"Tai…. You just figured out you don't love her? What about asking her to marry you?"

"You know that wasn't my decision." He said wearily, sinking back into the cushions. "But I thought it wouldn't be too bad…She seemed nice at first…. or maybe that was only being polite. She wasn't bad looking, and for once I could do something mom & dad really wanted, you know? I thought…. I thought I could learn to love her…. I knew I didn't love her then but…. I thought I could learn…" He finished in the tiniest of whispers, the hand not holding the phone clenched painfully in his lap.

"Oh Taichi…" Kairi sighed, using his full name for once instead of the usual nickname.

"What am I going to do Kairi?" He asked hopelessly, knowing she wouldn't have an answer, not one he could fallow anyway.

He heard the soft static of her sighing across the phone.

"I don't know Taichi. You know what I'll say, & we both know you won't listen. I don't see why you care what mom and dad think so much anyway." She finished in a bitter tone.

He closed his weary eyes and let his head hit the back of the couch as he answered.

"I don't know either, Kairi. Sometimes…I really wish I didn't."

-------------

It was Saturday, meaning another lesson with Yamato. He felt less nervous, more subdued as he walked down the hall towards the familiar red door, hands shoved into the pockets of the coat thrown over his 'dancing outfit'.

The revelation that he didn't love Sora, & couldn't love her…didn't even LIKE her had thrown everything into perspective.

He was going to live a long, horribly painful life with someone who thought he was an idiot and didn't have a problem with saying so every other sentence.

There wouldn't be any of the warm feelings, the cold nights cuddling by the fire; the long walks on the beach and most importantly someone to always be there, to listen, to comfort, to understand and to love you.

Someone to love.

A tremulous smile skittered across his lips and disappeared.

Who knew he was such a romantic?

He opened the door and went inside.

"Oh, Taichi, I was wondering when you'd show up."

Taichi smiled unsurely, shutting the door carefully behind him and walking slowly over to Yamato, who was dressed in the same pants he had first seen him in, those tan khaki shorts with a waistline that kept sliding lower & lower, & a yellow shirt with a smiley face on the front.

"Hey." He said softly, wondering if Yamato would mention their last encounter.

He had decided it had only been a polite thank you, from the spontaneous dance teacher and chose not to think anything else of it. Nothing more.

Things were too complicated as it was.

"How was your day?" Yamato smiled warmly, hand on hip.

"It…" Taichi stopped and looked at the ground for a moment, eyes blank. When he looked back up, there was a small smile etched permanently on his face." It was fine. Yours?"

Yamato tilted his head and looked at him in an incredibly cute way that Taichi, even in his low feeling status had to blush at mentally.

He was just so pretty…

"It was okay. My feet are sore from my last student; she has two left feet and genes that reject any movement that requires grace. " He said this as he turned to turn on the CD player, flipping a switch that induced the air with a snappy, fast tune.

Taichi grinned despite himself, Yamato's light tone bringing up his spirits.

"Sounds like someone I know."

Yamato gave a sweet, clear laugh as he stood back up and stepped over to Taichi, that beautiful smile bright on his face.

"Oh, you're not that bad Taichi, believe me, there are much, much worse."

Taichi felt him self-smiling back, with a true smile in fact, suddenly feeling like his insides were made of warm cream and sugar melting into a gooey marshmallow.

"Here, give me your coat & I'll put it over by the wall, go ahead and start stretching."

Taichi slipped out his coat and gave it to him, then did as he said, taking off his shoes first and then fallowing the movements of stretching Yamato had taught him.

After a few minutes, Yamato said he was ready.

"Now, for today I have one of my favorites. It's called the Foxtrot, ever heard of it?"

Taichi nodded hesitantly, faintly remembering it from some old, foreign movie Kairi had forced him to watch with her."

Taichi wasn't so sure.

"Okay, well it's a little different than what we've done. It's a combination of both quick and slow steps, like you'll be going slow one minute, then speed up the pace and then slow down again. You move in a half-circle, zigzag motion…and here, put one hand just below my arm, yes, like that, and the other…" Taichi felt his face heat up as Yamato took his hand into his own, delicate soft one. "And the other one here."

He moved them close enough that they stood a foot apart, then directed Taichi to put the foot in which direction they were going turned out, and the other turned in.

"Now, this is a quick step, & we're going to be doing a variation of one-step two-steps movement, I want you just to try and fallow me at first, so we can just get into that feeling of the motion, okay?"

Taichi took a deep breath and nodded, unconsciously squeezing Yamato's hand a little harder and trying not to let his uncertainty show.

This had to be the hardest one they had done yet…

He didn't want to look clumsy in front of Yamato.

Not after…. today…

"Alright then, take a breath and -we're going to the right, remember- and go!"

They started out slow, and then went fast and once again slow, moving carefully across the room.

Even though they were doing a slower than normal version, Taichi had a hard time remembering to turn his foot at the right time and fallow the steps. And especially when to go slow and when to go faster He kept staring down at their feet to make sure he was doing it right.

"Taichi, stop looking down at you're feet, it will only make you trip"

Taichi didn't seem to hear him.

They slowed to a stop & Taichi looked up into those honeydew eyes, only a few inches away. He felt the familiar heat on his neck.

"I-I can't help it…I don't want to mess up." He said softly, breath stolen away by the softness in those golden pools

Yamato smiled gently, squeezing his hand, and causing Taichi to loosen his death grip with an embarrassed look.

"Just relax. It's not like it matters if you mess up, right? That's what the lessons are for, learning. & You mess up when you learn."

Taichi stared at him with wide, incredulous eyes and then suddenly let go of his hand and spun away, burying his face in his hands and squeezing back the tears that filled his eyes.

Damnet! Why!

Why did Yamato have to be so kind, so sweet? So caring? Why couldn't the person he was marrying be as gentle as him?

He wished….

…He wished…

"Taichi?"

He stiffened as he felt a hand touch his shoulder hesitantly before carefully resting there, trying to ignore the warmth that simple caring touch spread.

"Taichi, what's the matter?" Yamato asked softly.

Taichi took a deep breath and let it out, shaking his head and glancing with a watery smile over his shoulder at Yamato.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid again…I just…." He trailed off uncertainly.

Yamato didn't say anything, just waited quietly for him to gain his bearings enough to answer.

"I'm just having some…. problems at home. I guess the stress is getting to me…that's all." He assured Yamato, who had a worried look in his eyes.

"Taichi, if you feel that strung out, why don't you go home, today's lesson can wait.

"No!"

Yamato jumped and jerked back his hand, stepping back apace and crossing his arms as if he had suddenly caught a chill.

"Damnet! I'm sorry Yamato, like I said I'm stressed, I'm just being stupid. But I don't want to go home…. I need to get away." Taichi groaned, tugging at his hair.

Yamato bit his lip and looked away, sighing.

"Well, I don't think you're going to learn much like that."

There was a moment of silence as neither moved or said anything.

Taichi was inwardly screaming at himself for having lashed out at Yamato, who had only been his sweet self and tried to help.

Idiot, idiot idiot!

An idea suddenly lit up his face, his fists unclenching at his sides.

"Hey Yamato….." He started quietly, training his eyes onto the blond.

"Hmm?" Yamato muttered softly, staring at the door, seemingly lost in thought.

"Go out with me."

Yamato snapped out of his daze and stared at him with what looked to Taichi like complete horror.

"What!"

"No, no! You misunderstood me, I meant to say…to say, well…. do you have any other classes today?" He finished lamely after his sputtered first words, face redder than the door.

"No…" Yamato said slowly, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Then come with me, somewhere. Anyway. Not like…what you were thinking. Just for fun. I…I don't want to be alone…"

Taichi could have strangled himself for how pathetic he sounded.

Yamato watched him for a long time, not saying anything, just seemingly figuring something out in his head.

Finally he sighed and shrugged, a bashful smile on his face, eyes sparkling playfully.

"Why not? It could be fun."

Taichi let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled back widely, feeling as though he had just won some sort of award.

"So it's a yes, then?" He said, grinning, suddenly looking forward to the rest of today.

Yamato smiled softly & nodded.

"It's a date."

----------

OWARI

LUCID: Review, Review, Review! –cough- aaaand, ummm….I think I won't update till I reach 78 this time I need to rest….-coughs up blood- hehehe, joking joking (that's not a random number actually, its 15 reviews from what there is now)

--------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW REPLIES

Jenn120- (lol! This soon enough? –glomps- thanks so much for reviewing! –cuddles- ahhhh….buuuuuddy)

Pie Junkie- ( It's my Pie! –glomps- and YES I reached sixty! Far too soon! –dies- I'm reeeeaaally happy though,l ol! Thanx to you! –glomps- Thanx for reviewing! –gives cream pie-)

Tyleet27- ( OMG! You know, your not the first person to say that! They must be a lot alike though, right? I swere I havn't seen it, but if it's a love story like this…I'd like to see it a lot! Thing is I don't speak Japanese so I would have to see the 'Lame American' one! –sad face- for some reason whenever someone sais 'shall we dance' I think of the King & I….I love that movie thanks so much for reviewing! –hugs & snuggles- I really got to see that movie now….)

Estelle- (really REALLY! Oh thank you thank you! –hugs tightly- I'm so glad you do! Thanks so much for updating, -glomps-I luv you!)

Flakes-of-Snow- (Well gosh –draws finger in the sand and blushes- lol! JK,JK Thank you for reviewing! Ahhh, yes, teasing. Teasing is fun -huggles- lol, myyyyyy Flakey –cuddles)

Slushie Blu- (Oh, thank you so much! I can't believe so many people like the story…..whoot! –tackles- thanx for reviewing!….when I read your name I want to go to 7-eleven….hehehe -snuggles-)

Dark Metal Angel of Destruction- ( "as always"? Really? Oh thankyou! I always am afraid I'll be worse than what I put out last time –snuggles- thank you for saying so. And thankyou for reviewing! –hugs back- buddy! )

Smoondigiboy- (lol! I luv the name! –glomps- I'm so glad you like it thanks for updating! –huggles)

Hakion n' Xubose- ( yes! It's finally going somewhere! –glomps- whoot! Long review! LOVE THEM! –sugar high hug- oohhhh, the 'slick individual' –shifty eyes- who is he? And what does he want with Yamato?….actually that's a little TOO obvious…lol! Ahhh, you always say nice things, thank you so much! Your reviews are always great to read! -huggles to self- miiiiiiiine.)

Angel-with-a-scythe- ( Oh, thank you thank you thank you! –glomps- & I know! Its bad bad bad….I wouldn't mind an editer at all, but we would have to talk about it first, lol, figure things out. And just thanxs again for reviewing! –hugs-)

Yoshi-iso-cute- ( lol! Yea! Score for Taichi! –high-fives hmmmmmm, I guess we'll just have to wait and see who is he is,ne?lol! –huggles- your so funny! I LOVE Daisuke! You're my Daisuke! –cuddles tight- thankyou for reviewing! )

I LoVe ShInY ThInGz- (oh geez, lol! Sorry! Thanx for pointing that out, I shall fix it! Heeeey, they aren't wrong!…not necessarily anyways –winks- but hey, who knows? –shrugs- lol! It's fun guessing YAY! 60! You win a prize! –gives trophy and grande muffin- -kisses- there! –sniggles- thank you so much for reviewing, loves you, lol )

Tysonandkai- ( Ahhhhh, thank you! And me too, Tai and Yama RoCK! Whoot whoot! –glomps- thank you for reviewing! I like Ty and Kai too, lol! –snuggles)

Gryphondelta215- (Your welcome my finely feathered friend …..technically….lol! –huggles- thanx for reviewing, it's getting so high! –kisses- -hugs-)

PS. Forgive the explicit typos --


	8. Dance a Date?

LucidPaint: I liiiiiiiive! –rises from the dead- lol, so sorry about the terrible long wait! I don't know what to say exactly…everyone makes excuses, lol, and I do have valid reasons but….yea….i'm sure half of it was lazy. The other half was family problems….and a little extra was school, hehehe –wink wink- anyways, here it is! (forgive me for my horrible spelling! And typos!)

Warning: boy on boy luv'n, read or leave!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Yeah!

……..

……..

……..

Taichi slowly slid his gaze to the side to peak at Yamato, who was sitting contently in the passenger seat humming along to an old sixties song.

He had the sudden urge to blush and quickly turned his eyes back on the road.

'It's a date.'

Those words haunted him like last night's week old pizza.

What had Yamato meant by that? That he thought they were on a date? Did he 'want' to go on a date?

But then, hadn't he seemed disgusted at first, when he had first asked, before he had explained it was a 'friends only thing'?

Or maybe he had just meant the metaphor type of 'it's a date'. Friends could use that too, in that way.

…..

Yamato's humming was so cute…

…..

Damnet!

He sighed and unclenched his hands from the steering wheel.

Now was not the time.

…..

………And anyways, there was NO WAY someone like Yamato would like someone like him. Besides, who even said Yamato liked guys, and not to mention the fact that he was engaged!

…..

………..

….Why did the part where he was engaged always come last?

"So, where are we going?"

Taichi was startled out of his thoughts and turned to see Yamato turned towards him, the song over and now replaced by an overly talkative DJ.

He reached over and turned the volume down to low, frantically trying to think of an intelligent answer and getting zip, zero, nada.

"Uhh…actually, I'm not sure." He gave a nervous chuckle, feeling like a complete, totall, certified idiot. "Would you…. are you feeling hungry?" There, that's a good opening.

Yamato smiled slightly, shoulders shrugging in an 'either way' expression.

"Not starving exactly, but I could do with some appetizers."

"Okay," Taichi said, with a relieved sigh." Lets go out to eat first."

At least now he knew what they were doing.

"Where would you like to go?"

Yamato hummed thoughtfully, leaning back and staring out the sunroof of the car.

"Well…it depends. Are you hungry for 'food' food, or would you mind us going out to get some ice-cream?"

Taichi smiled inwardly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Either way is fine with me, your choice."

"Okay then, I choose ice-cream!" Yamato exclaimed, giving that beautiful, lilting laugh.

"Ice-cream it is." Taichi grinned, brightening at the sound of his blond companion's pure laughter.

He was starting to become easier around Yamato, like a close friend. At the same time, were friends supposed to dream about the other in erotic ways and constantly think him cute at every movement or word he made?

Not to mention the constant blushing, warm feelings and melting into a gooey puddle inside.

Kari would have a field day if she could see him now…

He sighed painfully out loud, momentarily forgetting his companion.

"Taichi…"

"W-what?" Taichi glanced at Yamato with sudden alertness.

The blond had a soft, concerning look on his face. Arms crossing his chest in an almost defensive position, but for his relaxed shoulders & calm aura.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Taichi's mouth tightened into a flat line, eyes determinedly glued to the road.

"Thank you, but no. I'd rather not." He tried to make it gentle, but it still came out clipped and tight.

He kicked himself inwardly as Yamato seemed to withdraw, turning in his seat to lean against the window and watch the passing scenery in silence.

Sigh…

Fifteen minutes later they pulled smoothly into the front parking lot of a small building painted in red and white stripes, with a giant ice cream cone shaped balloon on the roof.

The sign simply said – "The Ice-cream Shop"

Taichi turned off the engine and glanced at Yamato uncertainly.

"Is…this okay?" He himself had never been to an ice cream shop since he was little. It had just seemed to…juvenile. But with Yamato…anything was alright.

Yamato murmured yes softly and opened his door with a click, sliding out of his seat.

Taichi hurried to fallow, slamming his door for once in his hurry and locking it with a quick beep of his key-card, jogging up after Yamato who was now waiting at the door.

Yamato offered him a small smile, which he returned gratefully, and then quickly pushed open the door, letting the blond walk in first before closing it carefully, the silver bell twinkling merrily in greeting.

The inside was…wow.

Bright, would be a good word for it.

Everything was painted either a glowing looking lime green or a barrage of swirly pink and white. The chairs backs were shaped like hearts and every table had a tiny vase with a single red or pink rose gracing it. Wreaths of yellow and pink roses swung from every possible hanging place, and multicolored lights shaped like tiny ice-cream cones curled up every potted tree or beam.

Seventies music played softly, and the dull murmuring of hushed voices filled the air.

Normally anything with so much pink in it would disgust him…. but Yamato's delighted smile at the candy cane land interior made it all the worthwhile.

Besides, he had a cat named Princess, who was he to talk?

They had barely taken their seats at a tiny table for two in one of the window sides, when a young lady in a puffy pink dress, white tucked in blouse and pink tennis shoes appeared.

She must have been barely eighteen, with bleached blond locks piled crazily atop her head and her lips painted a glossy peach.

She gave a huge, sparkling smile and whipped out her notepad before asking in a little too cheerful tone.

"Hi! How are you guys doing tonight? What can I get ya'?"

Taichi inwardly rolled his eyes and then glanced down at the menu.

They had just sat down, how could they have possible decided yet?

Looking up, he caught the waitress giving Yamato an appraising look.

He barely kept himself from growling out loud.

Why should he be jealous? It wasn't like they were dating.

He tried to shove the strengthening emotion aside.

"We haven't decided yet. Come back in a few minutes please." He said in a not so polite manner, ignoring the questioning look Yamato was giving him.

She threw him a strange look, and then smiled uncertainly at Yamato before turning and moving on to the next table, sending not so discreet glances over her shoulder every so often.

Taichi sighed.

It wasn't her fault really, I mean they were two guys; it wasn't like they looked like a 'couple' or anything.

Which they weren't. He added quickly to himself, glancing at Yamato over his menu and trying not to blush when he saw those warm, honey colored pools turned towards him.

"You okay?" the blond murmured softly, making Taichi's heart warm helplessly.

How many times had he asked him that tonight?

"I'm fine." The brunette smiled, this time a genuine one and looked back down at the menu. "Have you decided what you're going to get?"

"Mmmmmm…." The blond mumbled back, eyes scanning over the menu quickly.

"Well…it's a choice between the Moist Brownie Crumble with Caramel Drizzle or the Sunday Explosion." Yamato's eyes twinkled as he said the latter, obviously thinking the name funny.

Taichi's eyes faded some as he imagined Yamato languidly licking warm, gooey drips of caramel off his spoon…

Damnet!

He kicked himself mentally. Already he was losing control, and they had only just started!

"Er…the Sunday sounds good…"

Please don't choose the other one…oh GOD pleeeaaase.

Yamato gave him a strange look, reminding Taichi to watch his facial expressions, and set his menu down with a satisfied sigh.

"Alright then, the Sunday it is. What are you getting?"

Shit.

Taichi quickly probed his menu for a quick solution and picked the first cold treat he could find.

"I guess I'll have the Mint Cherry Chocolate Blast." He answered with his own sigh, also setting his menu down.

Yamato laughed softly.

"What?" Taichi asked, trying not to let his insides melt at the sound of that sweet laughter.

"I was just thinking, how fun it would be to own your own ice-cream store and get to name the different kinds of flavors?"

Taichi smiled softly.

That was so like Yamato…

"Well, say you did own your own ice-cream store." Taichi continued, tone playful." What names would you have?"

Yamato bit his plump, pink bottom lip as he thought it over with an adorably serious expression.

Taichi shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh….Well, how about, Death of Sherbet, or Sunday Crumblay'"

Taichi laughed and shook his head mockingly.

"Wouldn't the first one be a turn off?"

"No." Yamato's eyes sparkled mischievously." Can't you imagine people all over the world who are sick or dying deciding that ice cream is the best way to go? Instead of lying in bed waiting to die, they get a Sunday and a quick, not to mention sweet ticket to heaven."

Taichi couldn't hold back another laugh.

When was the last time he had had so much fun?

"I suppose you have a point there. However, I think I'd prefer to die in my sleep."

"Mmmmm, really?" Yamato sighed softly and stared up at the twinkling lights with a faraway look. "I always wanted to die in the snow…. they describe it as becoming tiered. So tiered that all you want to do is lay down. You're so cold you become warm and…you just drift away in a pleasant dream…"

Taichi watched him with drifting thoughts, not noticing how with each passing moment his heart grew heavier and heavier.

For a moment they both seemed lost, caught in their own needless dreams.

"Here are your orders!"

They both jumped at the squealed out words, glancing up to see the cheery blond holding high two amazingly large platters.

"Here's yours." She said, as she slid Taichi's treat in front of him.

He glanced with wonder down; or rather up at the three-foot tall malt glass filled to the brim with thick, creamy mint green ice cream, chocolate bits and cherries piled on top a gigantic mound of whipped cream.

Sweet mother of earth.

He stared with a gaping mouth for a moment before hearing a loud gasp, and turning to Yamato, only to have his eyes widen even further, if possible.

In front of the stunned blond sat nothing less than the size of a small cauldron, a bowl overflowing with piles of creamy white ice-cream, caramel and chocolate syrup rivers and nuts, and two large frozen bananas covered in hard chocolate on either side. On top of it a cherry sat proudly in its whip-cream throne.

"This…this is…" Yamato started, then seemingly unable to finish.

The waitress giggled.

"Large, aren't they? I love working here! The expressions on people's faces are priceless."

I'll bet, Taichi thought wryly, staring at his own cold treat with one eye.

"Umm…so this is…normal size?" Yamato asked hesitantly, slowly picking up his heart shaped spoon.

"Mhm, yup. Normal size. And theirs even a bigger one too!"

Taichi coughed.

"Bigger? How big?" He sputtered out in astonishment, momentarily forgetting his suspicion of the waitress and her motives.

"Oh, about that big." She spread her arms about two feet high and three across."  
We even need two people pushing a cart to get it to the table! But that's usually for parties."

"Oh…yes…"

Yamato poked the cherry with his spoon.

"Well…" she seemed to come out of her natural humor and into a slightly more shy personality, glancing sideways at Yamato before asking Taichi if there was anything else she could get them.

"No. This is enough…I'm sure. Thank you."

She gave a nod and then gave another lingering glance at Yamato before scurrying away, much to Taichi's relief.

He turned his attention back to the blond, who was now sucking on his spoon with eyes closed in delighted bliss.

Taichi blanched porcelain white and quickly darted his gaze downwards towards his own order.

Other thoughts, other thoughts, coooold coooold other thoughts.

He breathed a deep sigh, feeling his heart flutter against his chest like a caged bird, half feeling that if he opened his mouth you would be able to hear it chirp.

Why did the simplest things bring him to such a state of…. of…. emotional distress?

He was engaged, engaged!

"Mmmmmm, Taichi, this is so good! Try some of yours!"

Taichi jerked and came back to reality, glancing up to see Yamato staring at him with sparkling eyes and an expectant look on his face.

"Oh…oh, y-yes." He quickly grabbed his spoon, fumbling horrible for a moment, gaining a blush himself and a giggle from Yamato, and burying it to the neck in his own creamy affair.

He stole another glance at Yamato, who was still watching him, and in the panic of being under close surveillance of those smooth honey-dew orbs shoved the entire, rather large spoonful of ice cold ice-cream into his mouth.

Yamato's rose-bud mouth formed an adorable "o", just before Taichi himself started to feel the biting cold freeze of his too large scoop all the way past his teeth into his gums.

"MMMMMMMPH!MMMM!" Eyes wide, he clapped both hands over his mouth and kicked the table reflexively, almost toppling over his tall desert.

"T-taichi!" Yamato was staring at him with shock, and what could be the start of humor as he himself quickly squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head of the growing brain freeze.

Soooooo cooooooold!

A few moments later, and finally as the horrible feeling of his teeth freezing started to pass, and he heard the sweet, silvery sound of Yamato almost chocking as he laughed harder than he had ever heard the blond laugh.

"T-taichi! T-that w-was s-so fu-funny!" The blond practically had tears coming from his eyes as he laughed himself into a breathless mess, wisps of golden hair illuminated by the light falling across his face, cheeks flushed to an absolutely lovely looking flush.

Taichi slowly removed his hands from his mouth and set them gently on the table, unable to take his gaze away from the now softly chuckling blond.

He was so beautiful…

"ahah,ahah,ahhhhhh. Mmmm, that was great." Yamato smiled, wiping away a crystal tear from one eye and shaking his head so the tendrils of hair fell back into their messy places. "Are you okay?"

Taichi snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now you ask me, after you almost laugh yourself into convulsions with me in my pain."

Yamato chuckled again, leaning back and tucking yet another loose strand of gold behind an ear.

"Oh, don't be a baby. It was your own fault really; I don't see what made you take such a huge bite. And it WAS funny."

Taichi raised one eyebrow, trying not to smile at Yamato's persuasive wink.

"I'm sure it was."

Yamato smiled, digging his spoon into his own treat and taking a much more, measured bite than Taichi's.

"Mmmmm…. but their ice-cream really is wonderful. How was yours?"

"I couldn't tell." Taichi answered wryly, loading a much, much smaller bite onto his spoon and taking it to his lips. "I'll try again."

He slip it into his mouth, eyes widening as his mouth exploded in an array of smooth, creamy chocolate and mint flavor, with the distance sharpness of cherries and the soothing softness of the whip cream.

"Mmmm!" He quickly swallowed his bite and said in a tone of awe, "you're right, this is great!"

Yamato smiled slyly around his spoon, slipping it out of his mouth in a way that made Taichi squirm uncomfortable, and reloading his silverware.

"Delicious." The blond took another bite.

"Yea…" Taichi looked down into his already melting ice cream and sighed softly. "So…what do you want to do after this?" He asked.

Yamato looked at him with an amused expression. "Shouldn't 'you' know what wer'e doing? This was you're idea."

"It was spur of the moment." Taichi sputtered, cheeks pink. "I…I don't usually do this."

Yamato looked at him from under those long, smokey lashes thoughtfully, stirring his melting ice cream with an absentminded hand.

"Well…what do you usually do with your friends?"

Taichi opened his mouth for an answer, but then flushed with embarrassment and self-disgust when he found he had none. In high school he had had a fair amount of friends, and collage hadn't been too bad. But then he had met Sora, and without even knowing it, had drifted away from his friends slowly until Sora's acquaintances were the only names he could remember. And they certainly weren't his friends.

"I…don't have many friends." He said mutely, feeling incredibly stupid, staring into his glass with darkening eyes.

Yamato's eyes softened to a melted honey glow, a gentle smile curving across his rosy lips.

"Well, would you mind if I had a suggestion?"

Taichi couldn't help but smile back. "Not at all. After all, this one worked out rather well."

Yamato broke out into a full-out grin.

"Wonderful. I have the perfect place."

--------------------------------------linebreak

Taichi sat completely still, hands relaxed on the steering wheel as he stared with incredulous eyes at the building they were parked in front of.

"Yamato…"

"Yes?" The blond murmured, leaning down to retie his shoe that had come undone.

"Why are we at a…. a children's toy store?"

"Well, who said toys were just for kids?" Yamato shot back cheekily, unbuckling his belt and hopping out of the car in a frisky manner.

"Y-yamato, wait!" Taichi quickly took off his own belt and shot out of the car, locking it with a swift click of the button and hurrying after Yamato, who seemed unable to contain his excitement and slow down till he reached the door.

The building was huge; seemingly two stories high and painted entirely in pink and yellow squares. The front doors were entirely glass, with pictures of teddy bears and balloons painted on them. Beside the life size doors a small, four-feet high round topped door stood wide open with the word "Doggy Door" painted overhead in messy purple letters.

Yamato gave him a grin over his shoulder before bending over and slipping through.

"Yamato!" Taichi cried in exasperation, looking up at the sky for help, before making sure no one was in sight and crawling in after the blond.

As he stood up inside with a grimace, he just caught the tail end of his instructor shooting around a corner pyramid of Barbie dolls.

"Oh, what have I got myself into."? Taichi muttered, before rolling up his sleeves, muttering 'I can't believe I'm doing this', and dashing around the isle.

"Catch me!" The sweetly sang words sounded like a child's voice in their innocence, only making Taichi run harder as the adrenalin started pumping through him, and soon he couldn't contain the smile blooming across his face.

He was laughing now, as Yamato hit him with a mega-size bouncing ball that almost knocked him over, then stuck his tongue at him and shot away again.

"Y-yamato!" Taichi gasped out, half out of breath from running, the other from laughing.

I can't believe I'm chasing my dancing instructor around in a toy store! Maybe there was something in that ice cream…

"Give up?" Yamato smiled mischievously, standing with his hands on his hips at the end of the isle.

Taichi's face suddenly broke into a devious smirk.

"Never"

Yamato gave a squeal as Taichi dashed towards him in a burst of energy, the blond trying to turn around but was too late as Taichi crashed into him and they both ended up tangled in each others limbs and on the floor.

They lay there a moment, both panting heavily, faces flushed pink, so very close…

Taichi started to comprehend just how close, as his stomach started to do weird sensations as he felt the full length of Yamato pressed beneath him.

"I…I'm sorry" He put a hand on either-side of Yamato, and for a moment time stood still, warm coffee brown meeting endless pools of molten gold. T chi snapped out of it and closed his eyes, quickly pushing off the ground and brushing his clothes of.

"Here." He offered out one hand, which was taken readily, and pulled Yamato up with one swift tug.

There was a silence, as the both seemed to suddenly calm down, Yamato tugging at his sleeve for a moment before uttering a soft murmur. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm insane now, acting like I'm still in kindergarten."

Taichi looked up to see Yamato staring at him intensely, his warm honey eyes filled with such caring warmth he felt his heart shudder to return.

"I just…. you seemed so sad. I though a little childness would help." Yamato finished with a small smile, sighing as he looked down at his rumpled clothes.

"No…don't say you're sorry."

"What?" Yamato looked up, causing Taichi's throat to close as their eyes locked.

"Don't apologize." He whispered, clenching his fists at his sides so as not to reach out and touch the angel before him. "I…. I enjoyed it."

Yamato's sweet face broke into a gorgious smile, his eyes sparkling as he started to laugh in that musical way of his.

"I'm glad."

Taichi looked away, fearing his control at the face of such pure happiness.

"So….I guess we should leave. Before the store manager has to call security and drag us out." Yamato laughed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear, as was his adorably cute habit.

Taichi clearing his throat and gave his pants another brush off before nodding. "Yea, lets go."

They were both silent on the way to the car, and for the first ten minutes of driving all that could be heard was the soft droning of the engine.

Then…

"I have another idea."

Taichi gave him a look full of mock horror.

"Hey! This one is different!" Yamato laughed, crossing his heart with one hand. "Scouts honor."

"Scouts honor?" Taichi repeated, raising one eyebrow, playing along.

He felt completely at ease with Yamato now. Like he could tell him anything and he would understand. That wasn't something you did with the people he usually hung out with. Truthfully, at this moment in time, he didn't think he could feel any happier.

Yamato just smiled mysteriously. "You'll like it, I promise."

Taichi didn't say anything for a moment, just staring at the road ahead. Finally he sighed, rolling his eyes and giving a short nod.

"Alright then, give me the directions."

Five minutes later, a surprisingly short time, Yamato was dragging Taichi up a gravel sidewalk and through the oval shaped neon glowing entrance that read in green neon letters overhead "Dance Rave".

"Yamato, I-I can't! I can't dance!"

Yamato pulled to a halt and spun around to give Taichi the worlds most adorable pout, his hands cutely on his hips as he cocked his head in a childlike manner.

"What do you mean you can't dance? Are you saying I'm a bad teacher?"

"N-no" Taichi barely choked out.

"Then lets go!" Yamato chirruped, reclaiming his hold on Taichi's wrist and tugging him the rest of the way into the building.

The lobby was dark, almost black except for a few purple and red lava lamps attached to the walls like sconces and the heart shaped lamp at the front desk. Sitting in a tall red leather chair, a lady dressed in…very little clothes greeted Yamato with glowing eyes.

"An hour for two, please." Yamato smiled charmingly, seemingly oblivious to the lady's suggestive brush of their hands as she gave him his tickets and then gave Taichi a brilliant smile before dragging him through the double-doors that seemed to thrum from the outside.

Once you got inside the thrum turned to a full out bone jolting beat. The music was so loud, for a moment Taichi had to close his eyes and try to concentrate his thoughts, just letting Yamato drag him deeper into the swaying, moving bodies of people, feeling the passing across his body of moving, colored heat lights.

Suddenly Yamato let go of his hand and Taichi's eyes shot open in panic, only to see Yamato standing a few feet in front of him with a very very sexy smile on his face.

"Ready?" He murmured softly, taking a step closer and resting one hand lightly on Taichi's hip.

Taichi shook his head jarringly, throat too tight to speak.

Yamato smiled again before leaning in so close his hair tickled Taichi's nose and sent waves of peaches and cream shampoo smell to wreck more havoc on the brunette's already excited nerves.

"Just like that first day, free motion." Yamato murmured, lips brushing against his ear, causing Taichi's stomach to tug painfully in itself.

"I can't." He whispered, frozen in place, unable to pull away as Yamato guided his hands to hang about the blonde's waist.

"Just feel me." Yamato cooed softly, leaning in so close his eyes looked like two huge golden seas of light.

Taichi shivered at the suggestive words.

Yamato slowly, gentle started to move, swaying his hips back and forth and guiding Taichi's to do the same, pressing their chests to gather and causing heat to flood Taichi's face.

The brunette closed his eyes once again, unable to take the close contact with open eyes, breathing in deeply the peaches and cream smell of the blond in his arms and unconsciously starting to sway with him.

Soon the swaying turned faster, the arms tightening and both seemed lost in their own world as their bodies turned to auto mode, moving with the beat.

Taichi moaned inwardly as Yamato ground into him, his entire body on fire, burning at every touch of Yamato's silky smooth flesh.

This really was getting out of control.

He tried to open his eyes for one second, fighting against the feelings flooding his body and stealing away his common sense, but the swirls of lights and flashing colors brought explosions of more confusion and disarray and he quickly shut his eyes.

It felt like the world had compressed to just the warm, flesh and blood body in his arms and wrapped around him, each sensual roll of the hips kicking Taichi higher and higher into a state of euphoria. There was no one else, nothing else but each touch and the movement shared between them.

His very soul was on fire, his heart felt like it could burn itself into ashes from the pureness of his feelings.

He groaned aloud as Yamato slid one slender leg between his own, bringing them even closer, not stopping their rocking motions.

Burying his face in Yamato's downy soft hair, breathing in his unique scent and losing the rest of himself.

Time was not existing.

After what seemed like forever, Yamato stopped his movements and stepped back, completely cutting off all touch between him and Taichi, making the brunette feel like the bottom of his world had slipped away.

More than anything he wanted to pull Yamato back into his arms, do more things to him than just dancing. He felt like an addict who had just had his drugs taken away.

Yamato was staring at him with a funnily glazed expression, his soft, pouting mouth breathing in fast breathy sounds that made Taichi struggle not to pounce on him and ravish him into the floor.

It felt like he was drowning in those hazy golden orbs before they were pulled away and he felt the loss of closeness heavily.

"We should go." Yamato murmured, eyes staring steadily at the ground.

Before Taichi could answer the blond brushed past him and cut a determined road through the sea of dancers, not looking either way as he disappeared out the double doors.

Taichi cut out of his trance when he lost all sight of Yamato, shoving people aside and racing out the doors himself, through the lobby and stopping in the parking lot when he saw Yamato standing with his arms wrapped around himself, leaning against the passenger side of the car with his back towards him. Cold puffs of air came from the blonde's mouth as he rubbed his arms and shivered, not taking his eyes from the starry lunar canvas overhead.

Taichi slowed to a walk as he moved towards the car, starting towards Yamato, but at the stiff tensing of the blonde's shoulders took a step back and then turned and walked to his side of the car, unlocking he doors and slipping in silently.

After Yamato had done the same and buckled his belt; he automatically turned the car on and started to pull out of the parking lot.

They didn't talk for a long while, driving in a cloud of condensed silence.

Finally Yamato whispered. "I want to go home."

Taichi felt his heart crumple.

"Ok." He said just as softly back, trying not to let his pain show on the surface. "Give me the directions."

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----linebreak

Taichi pulled up to a small, two level apartment building next to a park and on the other side a family owned pastry shop. It was cute, rather prettier than most apartments, painted a soft pastel yellow with each window having a tiny balcony rimmed with wiggly shaped fencing. The front door was painted a cheery red, almost like the one in the dance studio. Three steps and a yard-wide square of grass stood on each side of the door.

The parking lot was to the side of the building, in a widened alley with roofing between the bread-shop and the apartment building itself.

As the engine turned off, there was a heavy silence that brought the soft sounds of each other's breathing to sound unreasonably loud.

It seemed like forever before Yamato muttered. "I should go." And reached for the door handle.

Taichi felt his insides clench and gripped the steering wheel tightly. For some reason he felt like he was losing Yamato, that if he let him go now he'd never see him again. The very thought of it made him feel like crying.

"Wait, I'll walk you." His mouth moved on its own accord, words spoken in the haste of desperation.

Yamato paused; glancing over him with guarded honey orbs and seemed about to object, then shrugged and opened the door, stepping out.

Taichi quickly fallowed suit, for once in his lifetime not bothering to lock his precious car as he hurried to catch up with Yamato's brisk gate.

Right when they reached the steps, Yamato stopped, waiting for Taichi to catch up, but not turning around.

"Yama…." He said the name softly. He didn't get an answer.

Taichi halted a few feet away, feeling his yearning for the beautiful creature intensify, wanting so much to pull him into his arms and never let him go. To kiss him, to touch him…

Finally he turned. A small, strange, bitter smile curled across the blonde's soft pink lips.

Taichi stared, opening his mouth to speak, then losing his voice like a dying flame.

"Goodnight, Taichi." The blond turned, slipping a key from his pocket and moving to open the door.

"Wait, Yamato!" Taichi gasped out, taking a step forward, his heart feeling sick inside.

Yamato didn't turn around, just shook his head slowly, hand on the doorknob.

"Go home Taichi." He whispered, almost too softly for the brunette to hear. "It's late. Just…go home."

Then without a second glance, Yamato opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it softly behind him.

Taichi stared at the door, heart breaking.

"Yama…"

-------

-------

Owari-

-------

-------

LucidPaint: Oh dear….it didn't end on a very good note, heh? Sorry there wasn't much action. Actually, I almost did, but then I decided not this chapter and….when I do, I wonder if I'll actually write the lemon or leave it out. Not that I can't, lol. I'm just worried about getting kicked off. What do you guys think? And don't tell me its not a valid concern, I've already been frozen once! Besides that, I really do need a beta! Hope that's still going to work….and…hmmmm…..I was ganna' say something…oh yea! Since whenever I try to

estimate the right amount of time, and number of reviews to update next it comes out CRAZY. –cough- I'm not doing that anymore! I'll try to update,lol, much more sooner next time. But not by a certain amount of reviews. I tried it, and you guys are too spazzy! Lol! So please PLEASE keep reviewing, and I'll do my best! –punches air-

------------

-------------

REVIEW REPLIES!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pie Junkie- (lol, yea, ewwwwwww, no loveyness there! Oh she is, isn't she? –giggles insanely- besides that though, how could he not fall for Yama? Even if she WAS nice….which she isn't in my story!bahahaha! lol, thanx for reviewing! –eats pie-)

Jenn120- (yea it was fast! Lol! Man! I sit down, and then bam! I have to get up again. Just like that. I can't work like this! –pulls out hair- joking joking! I'm so happy about the reviews! Thankyou so so much! –glomps)

Tyleet27- ( ohhhh man! I wanna' see it so bad now! And it is from the King and I? Yes…I sense these things I do,hehehe. Well, not exactly, he may be pretty accepting of the fact that he's in love with a guy now,finally. It doesn't mean he's so far that he's willing to go against his family though,lol! Not YET atleast- wink- omg, thankyou so much for reviewing! You sweet thing you!)

Slushie Blu- ( lol, maybe –winks- ofcourse then things would be over so quickly –dramatic sigh- well….-cough- I certainly did Not update 'too soon' then, hehe? –nervous laughter- but I have a reason!……………………………..but I forgot it. Ohhhhh, I love you too! –hugs tightly- -pets slushie- -purres- miiiiine. hehe, thanx so much for reviewing!)

Blank- (urrrrggghhhhh! Ok, my computer has this stupid block on it, and though I can get around it mostly it still glitches and blocks me from somethings. Like random words and stuff! So, do to this I cannot read this particular review! The page is blocked….so umm, thankyou so much for reviewing! And I'm so sorry I couldn't properly acknowledge you! –hugs fiercely)

Moppy- (lol, I know I know! Your all too smart for me. Actually, they probably are contacts,neh? I shan't confirm anything yet though, that would be too easy,hehehe. –hugs- thanx for reviewing!)

Smoondigiboy- (ohhh, really? –tears well up- ooooh, thankyou so much for saying that! I'm always all freaked out that the newest chapter will be worse than the older one! Man! You have made my day! –glomps- thanx for your reviews!)

Estelle- (ohhhhhh, I'm so sorry! I'm sooo late! But here it is now! Lol thankyou so much for reviewing, sorry again for being such a lazy sod -huggles-)

Blank- (…………I'm getting mad. This review is ALSO being blocked. I'm going to continue to try and get around it. I'm really angry! –crys- thankyou for reviewing, I luv you –hugs- you shall be avenged! –starts trying to break code-)

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- ( Ohhhh, thankyou thankyou thankyou! –glomps- makes me so happy ! thankyou so much for your continual reviewing! –hugs-)

Pheonix- (you….do….? OO –huge watery eyes- i….love you! –glomps- -snuggles- -sighs- thanx so much for reviewing! lol! –snuggles some more-)

Yoshi- iso-cute- (I know! –squeals- they shall die! And yea it was fast! I swear I only got to blink once! ONCE I tell you! Sigh….blinking is such a gift. Use it well. …..-cough- anyways,lol! Thankyou so much much much for your reviews! Your so fun, lol )

Hakion n' Xubose- ( ohhhh wowee! I feel like IVE had twenty caramal watchyamacallums! Lol! Jeez, I just can't believe you actually think that! I hope I can keep things up! Your just too kind –hugs tightly- my bestest buddy! Thankyou so much for your awesome reviews! So long and wonderfull…-sighs blissfully-)

Moon8- ( ah yes…action…it is so wonderful…hehehe..you know if I was reading something I'd be pulling out my hair by now and yelling at them to get it on! –cough- but I'm horrible and am now the torturer, not the torty!hahaha thanx for reviewing! –huggles-)

SpiffyMoogle- ( yea…I WAS supposed to update! Lol! I know I know! But you see….ummm…-cough- well, I mean I DID do them so close together, right right? I mean, I had a break! Weeeeee little break! –tugs at color- hehehe…jk jk! Luv you! Thanx so much for reviewing! Your too kind )

Angel-with-a-scythe- (ohhhh, you would be more than a lifesaver if you did! I have AIM, so that could defiantly work! If the offer still stands, I understand ive been out of it awhile…lol thankyou so much for reviewing! –glomps- so helpful!)

Tysonandkai- (awwwwwww, thankyou thankyou! –glomps- I'm so pleased –preens self- lol! Thanx so much for reviewing! –snuggles-)

Billie-joe-is-my-ho- (lol, well, maby it wasn't quick, but its here! Thanx so much for reviewing! And yea, she sure is beaing bratty,neh?hehehe –wink wink- lol, witty wording their! –high-fives)

Blank- ( I am , sooooo mad now. This is the third review I couldn't read! I mean, besides the part where I can't even thank you guys properly, I can't even read the actuall review! Thankyou so much for reviewing anyway, its all my fault! –hugs- this is so not fair!)

I LoVe ShInY ThInGz- ( no, you don't! –pouts- lol, but I luv it all the same! Your all so kind! Lol! Ohhh, I know, sexy Yama is just so….yummy….-cough- AHEM, anyways! Thankyou so much for reviewing! I luv you dearly. Even if I shall fight you in a war for the shiny things of the world! Mine! Lol -huggles)

Hakion n' Xubose- (, Ohhh, I know! It isn't! however, it SHALL be, if only within a lime due to me being a chicken with the rules and all, lol. Still not sure about that. Thankyou for pointing that out though! It is true! –glomps- ohhh, really? Thankyou! I'm soo happy! –cuddles-)

Alchemistblaze- ( oh yea, Alchemy rocks! Lol! Thankyou so much for reviewing! –tackles and hugs- it brings me happiness –huge smile- lol! –snuggle-)

Lugga- (ahhhhhhhh! I'm going to be eeeaaaateeeen! I need a harpoon! –blinks-…..or like….a tank would do. Lol! Jk jk! I luv you too! –hugs tightly- thankyou so much for reviewing! Your so wonderful! –hug- lol, I have the giggles too –wink wink-)

Moumoukech- (pfffffft –starts laughing OMG! I can't believe I did that,lol! That does sound funny,neh? Lol! Thankyou so much for telling me! I'm such a ditz and thankyou so much for reviewing! I'm really really glad you like it! –huggles contently-)

Black Mirror- (ohhhh, really! Thankyou! You know, Ive been told that before….still don't believe it! Lol. I think your just too sweet –snuggles- thankyou so much for taking the time to review! –huggles—it really makes me happy )

Gryphondelta215- ( I know! –squeals- lol! I'm glad you like it fine. –snuggles- thanx for reviwing! lol, u make me laugh.)

Blackrosebunny- (oh really! –falls off chair- I'm so glad! –glomps- yes! Here it is! The update!whooot! –dances- lol! Thankyou so so much for reviewing! –hugs tightly-)

BSama- (lol, awesome name! Ohhh yea, total sense! Lol –huggles- awwww, its not boring! …….Kai is so hot –cough- I mean, thankyou for reviewing! Lol! –snuggles-)

Imbodiedvoice- (ohhh, and I thankyou for it! –takes two cents and tucks them lovingly into pocket- thankyou so much for reviewing! –huggles-)

Fluffys-sidekick- (awww! Yes! –punches the air- I'm going somewhere! Lol! Thankyou so much for reviewing! I love you! –glomps)

Nicole- (ohhhh, really! Yes! I'm so glad it's what you wanted, that makes me happy yea!lol! thankyou so much for saying so! You review rox! thankyoooooouuuu! Lol –hugs-)

---------------PHEW! I need a drink, lol!


	9. Hurting to Dance

LUCIDPAINT- lol! This took forever. And the funny thing is, the only reason I had time to do this is because yesterday I got in an accident, went to the emergency room from an amblulance from the school and am now out of commission for the while. In a nut-shell, I hit my head in P.E and went into shock, then blacked out. Don't worry, I'm okay! Lol, otherwise, would I be here? Pffft. Anyways, I'm really mad cause….I had work today….and I work at a kennel and they really needed help…-sighs-….and this has nothing to do with the story! lol! please read it and review

---

---

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.

---

---

WARNING- boy on boy luv, read or leave.

--------------------START

Taichi woke up to a pounding headache and a nose full of fur as Princess rubbed her face affectionately against his, in her usual morning wake-up call.

He groaned, mumbling something rather impolite and gently pushing her away, starting to sit up but then falling back to the bed in the sudden pain of realization.

Everything from last night suddenly hit him like a bat in the face.

Pain seemed to replace the blood in his veins and brought the heaviness of depression to sink his heart down to his stomach.

Why….what had he done? Had he said something?

He shook his head slowly, staring up at the ceiling with liquid filled shining eyes.

"Yama…" He whispered softly, clenching the rumpled sheets around him tightly.

Damnet!

A clenched fist slammed into the mattress.

Sitting up in a rush, and regretting it as the headache screamed back in protest, he stood up with a hiss and stiffly stalked over to his wardrobe.

Last night he had barely kept from breaking down in the car, and he had been so tiered and distraught when he had finally reached his apartment he had only had time to fall on his bed and cry himself to sleep.

A.k.a. , why he was a mess and still wearing the clothes he had worn yesterday. Which now felt itchy and uncomfortable and ready for the wash.

Ripping them off without any discord, he didn't even bother choosing his outfit and just grabbed the closest pair of pants and shirt. Which turned out to be that same button-up shirt he had worn for his first dancing lesson, and a pair of comfortable old jeans.

Princess sat regally on his abandoned pillow; tail swishing silkily back and forth, eyes wide with intense curiosity.

Taichi glanced at her briefly, sighing and wiping away some more tears before moving to gently scoop her up into his arms and walk out his bedroom door.

"Come on Princess, lets get you some breakfast."

She seemed to sense his distress, and snuggled down quietly into his arms, for once not acting like a snob and purring contently.

His smile wobbled on his face and almost fell off as he entered the kitchen, trying hard not to break down once again and methodically going through the motions of opening a can of wet food for Princess's lunch, heating it up and then pouring it into her fish shaped bowl.

Setting her down on the counter, something his mother would faint at the sight of, he gave her a stroke as she delicately nosed her face into the warm mash, lifting her head every once and awhile and licking her whiskers.

Usually watching her eat would bring a smile to his face, but right now he could not seem to pull himself from the cold feelings of depression.

Why had Yamato pulled away?

Right when they had seemed closer then ever, it was as if something had spooked the blond.

Had he suddenly realized that Taichi had more than platonic feeling towards him?

The blood drained from his face and he suddenly had to sit down.

Moving over to the couch, he sank down with a moan and buried his face into his hands.

Oh man….what had he gotten himself into…

He was getting married! The wedding was getting closer and closer, and all he could think about was his twinkling eyed dance instructor.

If his parents knew…if Sora knew! He would be ruined. Socially, financially, emotionally…everything…. and what was more scary…. even knowing all of this…. he still wanted more than anything to just be able to be near the blond.

To hear his laughter, to smell his unique scent of peaches and cream, caress his rose petal soft skin…

Damn!

He banged his head against the back of the couch.

He couldn't be doing this.

And yet…

How could he not?

It would be like trying to stop a train with your bare hands. A train that maybe…perhaps was truly meant to be going where it was going. Even if it cut a path of rubble through the ways and wishes of everyone around you.

It really didn't matter right now though.

What mattered was Yamato, and why he had suddenly seemed so sad and distant last night.

Even hurt, almost.

It must have been his own fault, something he had done.

He was the one responsible.

Brown eyes darkened and he glared at the ceiling resiliently.

Then that was that.

He needed to talk to Yamato, apologize if necessary. Even if it be for harboring these feelings.

But he couldn't leave things as they were now.

A strength suddenly seemed to flood through his being, bringing a purpose to his step and a spark to his eyes as he stood up with one thought in mind and one only.

Things could not be left as they were.

Hiding such strong feelings was tearing him apart, his life apart.

Now it was seeping over to Yamato.

He wouldn't stand for that.

It was time he stopped hiding and found the truth in things.

Found out for himself how he wanted to live his life.

Did he really, 'love' Yamato? And if so could he really go through with this marriage? Would he even have the strength to stand up to his family and every one he knew, to be with someone else? A man.

And more importantly…could there be the slightest chance that Yamato had feelings for him too?

With these thoughts heavy on his mind, he strode cross the room and grabbed his jacket where he had tossed it onto the counter.

Finding his keys in one of the pockets, he shrugged into it and opened the door, glancing behind him to see Princess sitting in front of her now empty bowl, wide slitted eyes gazing after him.

He smiled wryly.

"By Princes, Daddy's got some things he needs to get into perspective…finally."

With those parting words, and with one hand holding his keys , he slipped outside and shut & locked the door behind him.

-----

It did not take long to find his way back to where he had dropped Yamato off last night. The directions the blond had given him were branded on his mind, and the streets he took to get there were really pretty close to where he himself lived.

Stepping out of the car, he stared up at the three stories, butter-yellow housing area with a slight feeling of weakness starting to creep up his spine.

Shaking his head, he quickly shoved all apprehension away and shut and locked the door, stepping up the pathway with brisk, sure steps and then pausing at the front step as it slowly dawned on him the certain problem of…how the hell was he going to get inside?

Yamato was not going to let him in. He was sure of it. Last night he looked like he couldn't stand even looking at him.

And he didn't know anybody else who lived here…

Just after he was about to try breaking into one of the windows, lady luck seemed to suddenly take a fancy to him in the form of a hunched back old man carrying a bag of groceries that was a little too heavy for him, obviously.

Taichi watched him struggle up the path and then almost fall and break his neck at the step, if it weren't for his quick assistance.

"Oh, Thank you so much young man, I thought I'd lost it there for a moment." The little man said in a weak, crackly voice, looking up to peer at Taichi with watery blue eyes as the Brunette gave him a steadying hand.

"Hmmmm." He rumbled raspily. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Taichi gave a strained smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Actually, I don't really live here…. I'm visiting a friend." There, that sounded plausible. And pretty much true.

The older man seemed to lean closer and stare at him even more intensely with those cloudy old eyes as he asked suspiciously. "Oh, Who?"

Taichi struggled not to let his panic surface and gave an easy shrug.

"Ishida Yamato, do you know him?"

The old man leaned back on his heals and grinned an almost toothless smile.

"Why, I do actually. A very nice man, he takes care of my dear cat Baby when I'm away. Say, since you're a friend of Mr. Ishida, you must have his politeness. Would you be so kind as to help me up to my apartment with this bag? "

Taichi could have sworn a miracle had just happened before him and had been too quick for him to see it.

Help him inside?

Why of course!

"Certainly." He said with a charming smile, fairly bursting with relief and triumph.

Boy was he lucky.

Or maybe fate had a crush on him.

The man gave a grunt in satisfaction and bent down to pick up the bag and give it to Taichi.

"No, let me." Reaching down he nimbly tossed it up and into his arms, then turned and bowed with flourish for his customer to proceed.

The older man grunted.

"Humph, young people. "

With slow, creaking steps he sidled himself up the one step and fished around in his pocket for at least five minutes, all the while growling and muttering to himself that the key should be there.

Sure enough, after a timid suggestion from Taichi, it was found in the other pocket, and with a gruff cough the older man leaned forward, slid the key inside the lock, and with a magical turn unlocked the one wall barring Taichi from his goal.

Yamato.

"Well, come on then, we'll take the elevator. I live on the second floor."

Taichi followed at a sedate pace, glancing around at the warmly painted rosy pink room, newly polished clerical desk and homey feeling, lamp-lit lights.

The small elevator creaked and groaned before opening its wide stainless-steel mouth for them to enter, Taichi more than a little worried it wasn't going to hold their weight.

Still, it brought them up at a steady, if not shaky pace, and let them out alive on the second floor.

"Well, my room is just over here. Not three rooms from your friend Mr. Ishida's, actually."

The man shuffled a short way down to his door in the hall, which was pretty close to the elevator, and Taichi silently cheered behind him.

Yes!

Thank god for this little man!

Now he even knew which room it was.

Without that hint he might have had to go door to door, and some suspitious tenant might have called the landlord, and then who knows what would follow.

"Are you coming?" The old man turned and gazed at him with a sharp look, watery eyes blinking rapidly as if to bring him into better perspective.

"Ah, y-yes, right away."

Taichi fairly stumbled through the door into the room, taking in the cream-painted walls, lime green carpeting and old faded plaid couches in one swift moment.

"Just set it over there." He waved one knarled old hand towards the tiny kitchen squeezed into a corner of the living room; as he bent down to take off his scuffed brown loafers with grunts of pain.

Taichi did as told, then stood uncertainly next to the counter, unsure what was expected of him now.

In truth, he never had really done something like this before, something so…randomly nice.

His…no, Sora's friends and Sora herself would no doubt have scoffed and laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Taichi jumped at the barked out words and turned to see the man holding a skinny, coal-black cat that looked older and frailer than a bird's bones.

"Weren't you going to visit your friend?"

"Oh…. yes, well, if you don't need anything else.." Taichi stuttered, starting towards the door.

"Humph, young people." The old man huffed, for what must have been the fifth time." Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm incompetent."

"Oh no, I mean…that's not what I-"

"Go on then, off with ya'" The man cut off, turning away and stroking his cat with utter fondness.

Taichi stared at him with a strange look, then slowly walked out the still open door, but he only got a few feet towards his destination before he heard the scratchy yells of "Wait" and turned to see the old man hobbling towards him.

"Here." The old man grabbed his hand, and Taichi felt something dry and crinkly be shoved into his palm.

"Wouldn't want you to think I'm a stingy old man."

And with those gruff words, the little old man turned and walked back inside his home, slamming the door behind him.

Taichi looked down into his hand, and smoothed out the green essence that was a single, solitary, one-dollar bill.

With incredulous eyes he looked up at the door, then at the dollar bill, then at the door again.

A moment later a small crack of a smile crept across his face and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head, and sliding the money into his pocket with good humor.

"Thank you." And he meant it with all his heart.

Now, finally…

He turned and walked two doors down, and then stopped at the last, which had a welcoming mat shaped like a sleeping cat and a small sign hanging on it that said "Home sweet, home."

Taichi felt his fear coming back like a murder of crows, but tiredly pushed them aside and tried to gain back some control of himself.

This wasn't a…confession of his feelings.

This was to see Yamato, to know what he had done wrong.

And if it turned out that it WAS about what he himself felt then…

Then he would deal with it as it came.

But he couldn't lose Yamato.

These past months he had finally had a real, genuine friend who cared about him, not his looks or money.

He didn't think he could bear going back to his cold, unfaithful family & life.

Yamato had come more important to him in this short amount of time than…than anything.

Than everything.

Taichi thought over these realizations as he stared at the door before him silently.

It was time to stop hiding things, and to stop lying down and letting everyone walk over him.

This time, he had the reigns, and he wasn't letting go.

No matter how hard the blond tried to run.

He rang the doorbell.

It gave an angry buzz and then fell silent, short of breath.

It felt like too long for that door to open.

And then it did.

Both of them froze, and then the one who had answered the door and appeared in the brunette's dreams at night reacted.

"Taichi?" Yamato bit off the strangled whisper and turned away, covering his mouth with his hand, looking as if he had been struck.

"Yamato…?" Taichi asked uncertainly, voice hoarse.

Seeing Yamato so fragile, shaking as if he had seen a ghost, dressed childishly in loose gray-pants and a kiddy shirt for sleepwear…

It felt like his heart was being squeezed till the blood trickled between the cruel fingers.

"Yamato." Taichi repeated, this time gaining more strength in his composure and taking another step forward. "We need to talk."

Yamato glanced up at him from behind his hand, wide, soft-honey eyes swimming with tears.

Taichi felt the hand around his heart squeeze tighter.

What had brought Yamato to this state? Him? Was this his fault?

Last night he had seemed distant, almost…wounded…. but not…. not so terribly sad…. not crying.

At that moment he knew that he would give away everything he owned to clean the man before him of all traces of tears and pain.

Yamato seemed to be struggled to regain his composure, silken strands of woven gold floating around his face in an adorable mess as he slowly nodded his head.

"Come in." He whispered, in such a small voice Taichi barely heard him. The blond stepping back to allow room for him to enter and then shut the door carefully before turning around with a more calm expression.

The room was way smaller than Taichi's own apartment, but much more cozy and had a familiar warmth about it. The carpet was a soft, pastel green and the walls a simple bare white with no pictures hanging from their smooth expanse.

The furniture was well set as well.

Forest green, plush, cozy couch and chair seemed a perfect set, and the creamy white love seat set in front of the distressed white coffee table seemed to call from someone to snuggle down deep into its numerous pile of plump pillows.

"Please, have a seat." Yamato said, his voice for once not smooth and mellow, scratchy with unshed tears and swallowed pain.

Taichi took a seat on the couch, while Yamato took the chair, to his disappointment.

There was a moment of heavy silence, strained emotions and hesitation.

Yamato looked so vulnerable, his legs pressed tightly together, wringing his hands on his lap, eyes turned fearfully downward.

Taichi wanted to touch him so badly suddenly, to go over and pull him into his arms, breath in the peaches and cream scent of his skin…

He took a long, steadying breath, pushing all thoughts aside and trying to gain the courage he would need to finally get things in the open.

He couldn't live like this anymore, hiding his feelings, questioning his own decisions, wondering about every little thing.

He breathed in another shaky gulp of air, and clenched his fists, deciding to start slow, not bringing up the more…tender questions till later.

"Yamato…" He started slowly, the blond starting and glancing up at him quickly before looking away; biting those plump pink lips nervously in a way that made Taichi want to squirm in his seat.

No no no!

Now was not the time!

Mentally he shook himself and started over.

"Yamato…I…Last night…I know I sort of…dumped my life on you all of a sudden. And then dragged you into going nowhere in almost the middle of the night with me…I….are you mad at me?"

Taichi blurted out suddenly, face reddening slightly as Yamato's golden orbs locked with his, those deep amber pools filled with surprise.

"Mad at you? I…." The Blonde's voice was so soft, faraway, like a whisper in a dream. His eyes seemed to be almost distant as he answered in a strangely subdued way. "I'm not mad at you Taichi."

The suddenly dull, lifeless expression Yamato had made Taichi doubt his words.

"Then why…." Taichi started, then paused, looking over Yamato critically before saying slowly. "Why did you leave like you did last night?"

Yamato looked away once again at the question, a soft sigh settling on his lips.

"I'm sorry Taichi."

"W-what?" Taichi did a double take, stuttering in confusion.

"I can't be your dance teacher any longer."

Taichi felt like someone had just roughly and cruelly ripped his heart out and served it up on a plate to be eaten by the birds.

"What?" It came out a quiet and raspy whisper, the brunette struggling to keep down the emotions that threatened to sweep him away. "Why…"

"Why?" The blond repeated slowly, almost thoughtfully, and a little bitterly. "Because I can't anymore Taichi. I just can't."

"Can't what!" Taichi almost yelled, stressing the latter word with a feeling that was threatening to take over.

Panic, desperation, pain.

Yamato just stared at him coolly, all past emotions swept cleanly off his face to leave a beautiful, emotionless mask.

"You should go."

Taichi suddenly felt a burning anger at those softly spoken words.

"Stop being so damn calm about this!" He yelled, standing up in his anger.

The blonde stood too, a cross look starting to crack his calm facial expression.

"Stop being so selfish. Just leave, please." His tone held both a sharp and begging tone.

"No! Not until you tell me why." Taichi hissed out the last bit, angry that this had not turned out at all as he had expected, angry at these things that the blonde was saying, angry at the situation.

Angry at himself.

"Why?" Yamato repeated, exactly like he had down earlier although now his voice was voice filled with fresh pain and wound originated anger.

"I'll show you why."

And in one smooth, shockingly fast motion he was in Taichi's arms, pressed up against him, lips firmly and sweetly molded against his.

Taichi felt like everything had suddenly exploded in a storm of hot, burning emotion and pleasure. That one, simple touch of incredibly silky smooth lips on his own seemed to make up the entire world.

Everything else disappeared like ice in a raging fire.

The warm, soft, shapely body pressed up against him was a perfection he'd only ever had in his dreams.

And then it was gone, and everything was so wrong.

"That is why, Taichi Yagami!" Yamato spat, his breath ragged and face painted a lovely rosy pink. "Now get out!" and with one, forceful shove to the shocked frame of the brunette, Taichi felt himself falling backward.

A loud slam echoed in the hall as Taichi lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

---

---

---

---

----

-----

------

---

-----

OWARI-------

LucidPaint: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Srry, felt like "whooing" umm…anyways….srry their hasn't been a lemon yet….which means yes, I have decided to do it. If I get frozen again, then….well, I'm done with fanfics! lol. It's too hard to start over. Besides that, thought their wasn'ta lemon, atleast their was a little taste of "something" in the end. …These things do drag on, I know "sighs". Thankyou for all the awesome reviews! Please, feel free to continue, lol .

REVIEW Replies--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(PS. I don't check for typos in review replies. It's practically a nightmare, but I just want to get the story up as fast as possible and I'm impatient so….srry! lol)

Kurotenshii- (awwww, thankyou! –glomps- I wuv you too! –snuggles and sighs- lol, thankx so much for reviewing! –squeals-)

Pyntee- ( hehehehe….-pulls at neck color- -cough-…. yes well….atleast its updated now,ne? lol! I'm hungry too, but I just ate icecream, so I'm good…..for a few more minutes thanxs so much for the review! –glomps-)

Tysonandkai- ( I KNOOOOW !AREEN"T THEEEYYY! –squeals along with- lol, seriously, it all started for me with these too….their special –cuddles- lol thanx for reviewing! I hope you likey)

Black Mirror- ( lol, yea….I mean, I guess I was trying to make it not so….soap-operaish…pffft, like theirs even a WAY to do that! Lol, still, I do drag on….-cuddles- thankyou for reviewing! Hehehe…I'm so slow)

Blackrosebunny451- (ohhh, I know! –crys- its sooo saaaad! I hope, anyways. I mean, not to be mean to Taichi but as a writer…ummm….I mean….no no, anyways, thankyou for reviewing! Lol –glomps- )

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- ( I hope they will too, lol –winks- I luv the word yummy! I'm so happy you liked it!thankyou for reviewing! –hugs-)

Danya2- (awwww, really? Thankyyooouuu! –glomps- I shall continue!thanx so much for the review  )

Alchemistflame- ( ohhh, thankyou! –is squished under glomp- lol! Oh oh oh, I like it! It sounds cooooool O.O oooohhhh. Like….firy….-smiles hugely- lol, anyways, I'm glad you like it! Thankyou lots for the update! You rock my world. –serious exppresion-)

Sovereign of Silence3- ( yes! I checked FIVE times instead of two times! Lol ! and still there were some! Pfft, I need a beta –rolls eyes- anyways,lol. Yeesss…sweet torture….muhuhahaha. ohhhh, I luv you too! And I realy hope you are right! I would cry if I got kicked off again, lol. Well….maybe not cry but…be so depressed I wouldn't write for awhile,lol! O man, thankyou so much for reviewing!-tackles-)

Moppy- (-eats virtual cookies- mmmm….rather good. Lol! Sorry! Just have to wait and Yama isn't COLD he's….ummm….-eats cookie- anyways, thankyou for reviewing! Did I ever tell you I once had a long haired guinea pig named Moppy?……yup……-hugs-)

Fawkes' Feathers- ( it is? O.O like….in a strange way? Cause' I have seen stranger –throws arms wide- I mean REAAAAALY weird. –coughs- anyways, yes! Your right! Lol, and your not the only one who has told me that! I'll try to remember better thankyou for reviewing! –cuddles- )

I LoVe ShInY ThInGz- ( I know I know (hangs head) but it got there atleast! Lol yesh, I luv that too. He's a man of many masks. Ohhh, yea I know, I want them together too, but it would be a let down to have a rushed ending, so I'm trying to get it perfect! Lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I luv you! –hugs-)

Hakion N' Xubose- ( I…was so shocked. I literally was like, staring at it for the first five minutes before actually reading it. Then I stared at it for another ten minutes…..then I read it over….then I think I giggled sort of in an insane manner and was hyper for a good few hours. Lol! Thankyou for your AWSOME! (and hard to believe) review! I cried tears of joy! –glomps tightly –I looove you!)

Pie Junkie- (I know! Everytime he see's Yamato his heart seems tog et even more cracked….even in this chapter…-cough- it's not going to always be this way though, and remember, he's not the only one hurting! you just can't see the other side,lol, thankyou for reviewing! –takcles and hugs-)

Kaye Ristina- ( true. And I did want to do one….so I shall! Lol thanx for saying so. And reviewing! –glomps- Hopefully summer will be less busy and I can write in more time…thought I doubt it…but yes! They kiss is there now atleast!)

SpiffyMoogle- ( aw! I'm so glad! That makes MY day! Lol! And yea, it was…-sniff- but I will say this. Even if things get sad in this story, the ending will be happy or atleast more good than bad…I wouldn't have it any other way! Thankyou for reviewing! –tackles and hugs-)

Gryphondelta215- ( YES! –punches air- I mean, I know that can be frustrating to read, but I totally wanted that. Lol, sorry for the wait! –huggles- I do too….-comforts main characters- thankyou so much for reviewing!)

MadKitten- ( Aw! You did? Yay! –does a dance- I'm so glad you think so! Makes it all worthwhile I realy only bother for you guys,lol. I know, hopefully I won't be that unlucky! Lol. thanx for reviewing! )

Fluffys-sidekick- ( aw! Thankyou! Hmmmm….my email doesn't let me read what word you said….and no matter how I try to figure out what word you used I can't….but whatever it is, sorry! Lol! And thankyou so much for reviewing. It brings me happiness. -Hugs-)

Lugga- ( aw, well, thought Taichi does sort of go about starting to not be such a PUSHOVER –yells- I'm afraid this is not a very romantice chapter! Don't worry though, their defiantly will be some! –giggles- thankx for reviewing!)

Queenofgoths- ( OH, I'm glad you remembered! Lol ! –glomps- thankyou for reading it! Oh oh, and so very much for reviewing! –snuggles- )

W- (if this isn't your name, srry! Its how it shows up! Well, Yamato's eyes (as EVERYONE has pointed out to me) lol, are honey because….well I can't tell you yet! Lol! But as for the Kairi/kari(or Hikari) thing….I CANNOT believe I did that! I think it's because I was playing kingdom hearts rather aggresivly that week…hmmm….I shall have to fix it when I get the time –sighs. Or a beta. Thankyou for pointing it out! And reviewing! –hugs-)

Neo-Chan- ( ohhh, I'm glad you found it too! –glomps- and yes, I shall UPDATE! In my regrettably annoying, random ways…-laughs nervously- lol, anyways, thankyou for reading it! And reviewing!)

Flakes-of-Snow- ( oh yes! I sure hope so! Lol -glomps- thankyou so much for continuing to read it! And for reviewing! Tackles- best buddy )

Yoshie-iso-cute- ( I knowww! But atleast they did in this chapter….thought it wasn't very happy! lol oh yea, totally. I mean, where would we be without blinking? Blind, that's where. And THAT is what we should be telling our children!….-blinks- anyways….-tackles- thanx for reviewing!)

Kaiho Neko- ( Awwww, thankyou! –wells up with pride- I'm so glad you said so! –shaking with joy- thankyou for your wonderful review! Your reeeeaaaly too kind,lol )

DeathWarranty- ( aw! Yes! Thankyou! –glomps- I totally agree on the beta part,lol. Hopefully, someone will help soon….but anyways, thankyou for your review! –hugs happily)


	10. To Dance and Sweat

LUCID: OMG!!! What has it been? A hundred years? I have so many excuses its not funny, lol! All totally valid though! Really! Lol. Ahhhh…..but finally I finished. So many obstacles to this one…..writers block, everything coming out crappy, no time, losing it the first time I wrote it, then being unable to finish cause' I kept adding more stuff!!!!!! Anyways…..I still think it came out rather boring….oh well…..I finally updated, and that's what counts!!!!

WARNING: boy on boy relations, read or leave.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon people!!!

START--------

White was the color of the ceiling, and the only thing that he could register for a long time.

His lips still burned like fire from that feather soft touch to his lips, breathing still slightly difficult as he tried to calm down his racing heart.

Yama…

He had kissed him.

Yamato had kissed him!

Finally the full realization got through the haze clouding his mind and hit him like a ton of bricks.

Sitting up like a jack in the box, he covered his mouth with one hand and blushed a strong powder pink.

Fingers trembling, he traced his lips reverently, feelings of joy, wonder, and complete and utter confusion tumbling about his head.

"Why…?" He asked no one, blinking up at the closed door with sudden conviction.

Crying…Yamato had been crying….

He stood up quickly, ignoring his shaking knees and knocked hesitantly on the door, leaning his forehead against it and taking in a long breath.

After waiting a moment, he clenched his eyes shut and sighed under his breath.

"Yama….Yamato please open the door."

Still no answer.

Could he even hear him?

Looking around helplessly, he wondered how he could possibly get inside without breaking it down with an axe.

He didn't have long either, he was sure some of the neighbors must have heard him being thrown out, they might have called the landlord already!

"Yamato open the door, damnet!" He muttered, glaring at it with the anger anyone feels towards something that's blocking their path.

"What in tarnation is going on here."

Taichi almost jumped out of his skin, twisting around in startled surprise to see the little old man staring up at him with suspicion, his cat purring uncaringly in his arms.

"I-I-" Taichi stumbled, unable to think up anything in the state he was in.

He opened his mouth once again, then snapped it shut and looked away.

It was no use, he would just have to tell him and hope he would understand.

"Well…" sigh…."You see…" He started, explaining how Yamato was his dance teacher. He did Not say anything about his own personal feelings or go into detail about what had gone on. But he did say that he knew Yamato was angry with him, and that he didn't know why.

"And that's why I snuck in here to try to apologize…" He finished, dragging a hand through his hair in nervous habit.

"But he kicked me out! And…and He's _crying_." He stressed out the word painfully, glancing at the door every once and awhile as if hoping for it to be open.

The man was silent for a long time, then finally said in a sharp voice. "And how do I know your not fibbing again? Once bittern, twice shy young man. "

"Please." Taichi begged falling to the floor on his knees in earnest pleading," Please believe me. I'm sorry for lying, but I just had to see him! I…..I….."

He stared at the floor, disoriented and confused….

What….

Was he just about to say?

The old man stared down at him silently for a long time, watching as mixed emotions flashed across his face, darkening it with each new thought.

He gave his cat one last pat, then set her gently on the ground with a sigh.

"I believe you."

"You…you do?" Taichi stared up at him in bewildered hope.

If Sora or anyone else of his…"station" had seen him in the act of begging a "commoner"…he would have some explaining to do…

But…

Damnet, who cares about that!

"Oh, thank you." He said softly, looking away when he felt tears start to gather in the corner of his eyes.

When did he start to become such a girl?

But….it was for some reason such a powerful relief to have this person believe that he would not hurt Yama.

At least…not…intentionally…

He seemed to be doing it unconsciously often enough.

The old man gave a throaty grunt and looked away, a scowl marring his already sour features.

"Don't be getting all sappy now, its only because Baby seems to like you that I trust ya at all."

Taichi looked down to see the snooty cat glaring up at him in much the same way Princess did when he had said something impertinent.

Sure…

Taichi formed his face into what he desperately hoped was a smile.

The man just rolled his eyes, then sighed, shaking his head and muttering about "youngsters these days" as he suddenly moved forward, pushing Taichi aside with surprising strength and starting to pull something from his pocket.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Unlocking the door." He answered simply, in a rough tone.

Taichi stared at him as if he had grown a pair of donkey ears from his thinning patch of hair.

"Since he takes care of Baby when I'm away, I repay him by taking care of his plants. So I have a spare for his apartment, as does he for mine. He sure has a lot of flowers for a man, but I let it pass since he's so good to my girl." He smiled down at the kitty cat with a tender look, then it hardened as he glanced back at Taichi.

"Now, I'm doing something that really ought not to be done since he trusts me with this key, but since you seem to want to fix what you started then I'll let you in. But boy, if I hear you made it worse, then be sure you won't ever see the inside of this here building again."

Taichi winced at the harsh words, but nodded firmly, though still quite stunned that the barrier between him and Yama was suddenly and unexpectedly disappearing.

One of them, anyway.

The old man gave him one last stare down, then sighed and shook his head, unlocking the door with one precise flick of his wrist and stepping back.

"He's all yours."

Mine….

Oh, if only that were true.

Taichi gave the old man a heart achingly thankful smile, tears still shimmering in his eyes as he turned the doorknob, letting himself in slowly, cautiously, then shutting it behind him as he saw the old man take his leave.

Yamato was not in sight, the living room and kitchen were abandoned, only the pillows from the couch now littered the floor in a sparse mess.

It wasn't until he had taken a few steps down the short hall that he heard the sound of gentle weeping.

Standing in front of the door from which it came, he bit his lips in anguish at the achingly sad sound, unable to bear the knowledge of who it came from.

He pushed open the door, as it was not fully closed, and felt his heart shatter for what must have been the millionth time this day, this week, at the sight before him.

Like a broken thing, curled up in on himself, sobbing softly into the pillow he clutched desperately in his arms.

Yama…

Something was playing on the television past the bed, but Taichi barely noticed it as he took one step into the room, whispering that one word aloud.

"Yama."

The blonde's head snapped up as if struck, staring with wide, tear filled eyes that were the most brightest, clearest most glorious color of sapphire blue.

Like deep lagoons misted over with rain, deep and filled with sadness, such an utterly vivid brilliance.

Taichi heard himself gasp, frozen in shock as he stared at the familiar person who was now suddenly a complete strange thing to him.

"W-what?" It came strangled, like some thing being suffocated by angry hands.

Yamato seemed just as stunned, tear stained cheeks shiny in the brightness of the room as his soft, pink mouth hung open, shock and fright foremost in his eyes.

"Taichi…"

"Y-your eyes." The brunette stuttered out, strained, shaken beyond what he should have been at what must have been contacts all along. Just contacts,.

But the change of his entire expression at the different color was so startling.

Before he had been a sort of gentle beauty, soft eyes and hair. A mellow kind of look.

Now he was simply breathtaking, a startling beauty, something almost too sharp and unreal.

It was like his eyes changed his face, made him more alive, more vulnerable. Just so…intensely beautiful.

The blonde choked and turned away quickly, his whole body shaking badly, whimpers escaping his lips.

The brunette broke out of his shock and hurried towards him, trying to push away the thoughts of confusion in his head and concentrate on this moment. On him.

Yamato must have felt him coming, because he suddenly leapt up and backed away, almost slamming himself into the wall as he tried to put more distance between them

"Don't." He whispered harshly, voice hoarse from his tears.

Taichi felt himself break at the utter vulnerability and brokenness of the beautiful, quailing creature before him. But he could not stop.

He walked straight up to him till he rested with a hand on the wall on either side of that golden head, gazing intently into stunning, deep blue gems.

"Yama…" He whispered softly, almost….

One would almost say lovingly….

The blonde visibly weakened, strangling away another rising sob and turning his head quickly, still shaking almost frighteningly badly.

Taichi balanced himself on one hand and drew the other to gently caress the soft, silky strands of hair. Gentle calming him like a mother would her child after he had awaken from a particularly terrifying nightmare.

It took only one more utterance of his ex-teacher's shortened name before the blue eyed man broke.

Yamato threw himself into Taichi's arms, sobbing loudly into his chest in utter misery, the sweet scent of peaches and cream wafting to Taichi's scenes as he stared blankly at the wall, continuing to stroke his head and murmur gentle words and phrases.

It seemed a good while, but must have only been ten minutes till Yamato had cried himself out, and they now sat comfortably on his bed, Yamato still in Taichi's arms.

Their was a long, heavy silence, and Taichi no longer touched his hair.

Though his fingers ached to be buried back in those gloriously silky tresses.

Finally Yamato leaned back, face ruddy with tears, but eyes finally dry, though bloodshot and still full of a strange fear.

He only trembled every now and then now, absentmindedly tucking loose strands of spun-gold back into their places where they had stuck to his salty sticky skin.

He avoided Taichi's eyes, wrapping his arms about himself and moved away from the brunette deliberately.

Taichi felt lost for words, deeply glad that the blonde was no longer crying, but now unable to find the right place to start, the questions that needed to be asked.

He shivered himself, glancing about the room uncomfortably, still unable to get the feeling of Yamato in his arms out of his mind.

He found his eyes absentmindedly glancing past the TV, then on past, and then jolting to a sudden realization and jerking back to the TV when he saw who as on it.

Yamato!

Dressed in an utterly sultry, heavy black silk shirt and half-faced phantom mask, black pants and gloves. Mist curled about his legs as he moved like liquid water across the stage, each step and sway of his hips was magic, every twirl of his hands was graceful, every turn of his neck precise and perfect.

Utterly beautiful, graceful like some feline creature, balanced as a deer and at some times he even seemed to be as light as a feather.

His dancing really did create such perfection…

It was breathtaking to watch. You felt as though you could simply stare at the exquisite creature till he died upon his feet of weariness.

A female in a heavy white gown and matching mask, though white like the rest of her garb, soon joined him on the stage and started to sing. And although she was beautiful, she did not create the other world that Yamato seemed to make in every single movement he made.

Taichi finally was able to tear his gaze from the dreamlike play before him and stared at Yamato with wide, stunned brown eyes.

Yamato was watching him silently, a calculated coolness in his eyes showing that he had regained some of his composure.

Taichi opened his mouth to speak, but then found he did not know what he was going to say, and closed it.

Yamato sighed and glanced away.

"Did I ever tell you that I was born in America?"

Taichi started at the seemingly completely random question, but was curious none the less, and shook his head slowly.

Yamato ran one hand up and down his arm, as if cold, and shivered slightly. He continued in a suddenly much softer voice.

"My mother was an American. My Father, who was born here, traveled a lot for his work. He met my mother at a New York coffee shop. They fell in love…and since mother did not want to leave her family, and father had no one left in Japan, he applied for a permanent job there and they got married."

Taichi watched those soft, rose-petal lips barely moving, their owner staring off into the distance as if seeing into the past.

" They had me a year later. When I was six they had my little brother. Takeru was his Japanese name, but we just called him TK….When….when he was five, and I was eleven, TK got terminal cancer and died a year later."

Taichi ached to hold Yamato once again, as he saw a single tear roll down one porcelain cheek in his silent agony. His body stiff like a statue in frozen animation.

"Our family was never the same. Mother and Father started fighting constantly….Father got drunk all the time, and mother was never home. And I don't think either of them ever felt the same way about me again. I looked too much like TK. Every time one of them looked at me I could feel their pain….and I….I myself couldn't even look in the mirror anymore without seeing my dead brother and crying…"

Yamato now wept softly into his hands, shoulders shaking with his silent sobs. He caught his breath finally, and looked up at me with glossy blue orbs, shining strangely in the lighting of the room.

"I can still see him. That's why I wear contacts….I….I can't stand to look in the mirror and see him, see what mother and father saw…." He smiled a watery smile in Taichi's direction, lips trembling as if they sat on a snowy blanket. "It just became too hard…I felt like I was losing myself. Becoming his ghost"

Taichi looked away, unable to bear that pained smile, torn up inside at the admitions. How it must have hurt….For how could you get over something if you felt you could see its memory in your own eyes?

Yamato swallowed thickly, harshly swiping the tears from his face with the back of a hand and taking in a long, shuddery breath.

"So, everything just seemed to end for awhile. It was like I couldn't live anymore, that I had died along with TK, like my family's happiness had. Then my school councilor started getting concerned….I think she thought I was going to kill myself at the first chance I got. Truthfully, I don't know if it was that far from what I had been thinking back then." He smiled balefully." She suggested I take some lessons of some sort, something for me to work on and obtain satisfaction through my goals. Something… to take my mind off of it all. Of course, my parents didn't care if I wasn't home as much. So when I started taking dance lessons…which, by the way I was very adverse to at first. Thought it was girly."

Taichi smiled weakly at the faint teasing tone in Yamato's voice, unable to find any real humor in the sad story.

Yamato cleared his throat and wiped away another tear before continuing.

"Actually, I was going to take some sort of art class at first, but then they were filled up, and since I didn't care to learn an instrument, and had no interest in sports, dance was it. I'm glad though…I…don't think I could have survived without it. Things got better after that. Not with my home life, but with my feelings in general. Every time I dance, I can forget about everything. I feel….indescribably happy and carefree. Back then it was like having someone cut me from heavy chains I didn't even know I was carrying around."

He sighed heavily, dragging a hand through glossed locks in much the same way Taichi often did, then letting it drop, slender, lily white hands clasping together loosely in his lap.

"So…anyway, with time and because it was really the only thing that actually seemed to make me feel good anymore, which meant I practiced pretty much day and night, I got really good. Fantastically good, even. And I'm not being egoistic either"

Taichi looked at him in confusion, noting the sudden sharp, bitter tang in his words and feeling a notion of dread chill his heart.

"It was right around then that my parents got a divorce." His lips curled into an unattractively fake smile." And they finally seemed to remember me again. But it was really more of a control thing. A pawn in their little game. You see, after they had fought and won their share of the money and whatever else there was, I was the last piece on the board to take. So they both started fighting over me, pretending to care for me, lavishing me with gifts and attention that frankly I had no idea what to do with. Never had I received so much attention from then… It was my mother's idea, seeing as how much I loved dancing, to win my affections by hiring one of the most prestigious dance tutors around for private lessons with me."

The blonde's hands moved from his lap to clench the bed sheets on either side of him, knuckled turning white as he practically pierced the covering with his nails.

"At first I was so very very happy…but then…the glances he would give me as he watched me practice a new step, the touches he would give me as he showed me how to bend…"

Taichi felt his breath quicken and a bile rising to leave an acrid taste on his tongue, feelings of rage and disgust at war in his mind.

"Yama…did he…"

The blonde gave him a sad, teary smile, wisps of stubborn hair framing his pale face.

"No. it never got that far. But it almost did, he would have if I hadn't gotten away. By then I was seventeen, and I decided that I couldn't hold him off any longer by myself. And since I was too afraid to tell anyone else….I ran away."

Taichi felt numb, as he watched Yamato gracefully pull his legs up to balance on the edge of the bed crossed legged, his vision misty as he felt the pain of the other before him.

"So, for a couple years I was homeless. And believe you me, it wasn't easy. I…have this ability to attract people you just really don't want following you around. I still don't know how I survived it all without having…" He trailed off, glancing at the brunette then looking away with a shameful blush.

"Anyways…" He whispered, continuing." I was scared my parents were following me, so I decided to leave the country. My dad being Japanese, and my mother being particularly fluent in it, I grew up knowing the language. It was the only place I could think of. So I got a job at a coffee shop, while sleeping on park benches for my home, and saved up and flew to Japan. A friend of mine was able to make me a fake pass, if your wondering. Anyways, I got other jobs there, just small ones, working my way up and paying my way through a dance apprentice program . I finally graduated, then started taking dance lessons again, but I still retained most of my earlier knowledge, and only had to do it a year before I was able to start teaching the younger kids. I soon graduated to teaching adults…though truthfully….I wish I was still teaching the kids."

Yamato let out a deep breath and fell backwards onto the bed, making it ripple with his wait and causing Taichi to wobble on his seat. But he didn't move more say anything, the brunette's mind still trying to process the vast and sorrowful experience. No one should have to go through all that.

And he though that "He" had it bad!

Their was a sniffle, and he broke out of his brooding to turn and see Yamato with tears silently running down the sides of his face into his soft angelic like hair.

"Do you hate me now?" He whispered brokenly.

Taichi felt his breath hitch at the vulnerable, yet incredibly beautiful picture he made, trying to smile comfortingly as he turned around and crawled over to sit next to him on his knees.

"No….why on earth would I hate you? I could never hate you Yama."

The blonde sniffed again, this time more loudly, his breathing starting to get more erotic as the tears started to fall like rain.

"B-because I l-ied to y-you and I-I….-k-kissed you." He sobbed, hiccups breaking his sentence down.

Taichi felt his face turn red and he bit his lip, turning away quickly. He had completely forgotten about that with what everything else that had been said.

"I-it's okay…" He muttered weakly, trying to find something besides the weeping angel beside him to rest his gaze upon.

"N-no! No it's not okay!" Yamato shot up with sudden conviction, anger and shame making his bright, shining blue orbs dance like a tropical ocean in a storm. "Taichi, I should never have done that. You're….you're engaged, going to be married…it was completely wrong of me to do something like that to you."

Taichi stared at his hands in his lap, a blank expression on his face.

For some reason, those words made him incredibly irritated and annoyed, as if he couldn't stand the truth in them being spouted out by the one he…

"What if I wanted it?" He asked, still gazing unseeingly downward, voice mild and without emotion.

"W-what? I-I…D-don't know what you mean." Yamato fairly squeaked, stuttering out the words as his face became a deep shade of maroon, obviously completely taken back at the question.

Taichi finally turned to rest his soft chocolate brown eyes on the flushed blonde.

"What if I liked it?"

"Y-you…what? N-no! You can't!" Yamato insisted, leaning back as if he suddenly felt too close to the one sitting beside him.

"Oh? Can't I?" Taichi asked softly, tiered of having people tell him what he could and could'nt do, tiered of always having to do what made everyone else happy, tiered of always having to push down his own feelings and go with someone else's.

It seems the boy had finally snapped.

Yamato seemed to sense it to, because he suddenly started to scuttle back and away in a very hurried manner, but was not fast enough because he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed with his wrists grasped and pressed to the mattress on either side of him, cloudy chocolate orbs staring into his only inches away.

"I…am so damn tiered….of being told that I '_can't'." _He whispered in a dangerously low tone, face now so close to Yamato's that the blonde could feel every word as those soft, firm lips brushed against his.

The blonde simply didn't have time to react as his lips were suddenly, utterly, and completely taken over by a hot, demanding mouth.

Taichi felt out of control, high on emotions and the taste of Yamato as he pried those amazingly soft, plump lips apart and dipped his tongue into it's honeyed depths.

Yamato gave a strangled hybrid of a moan and gasp, body trembling in shock as the slick muscle slid between his pliant lips and utterly devoured him.

The brunette ravaged his mouth till it stung achingly, bruised and engorged with the weight of those lips pressing mercilessly down upon him.

Taichi suddenly broke contact, letting Yamato gasp for air desperately, tears even more vivid in his eyes. He stared down into those swimming blue orbs for a single breath, then lowered his head to the elegant, swan neck and started placing breathy, butterfly like kisses all the way up the smooth column.

The blonde mewled helplessly beneath his ministries, gasping and moaning in every other breath.

Taichi flicked his tongue out along his jaw, finding it to taste like warm honey in his mouth, closing his eyes in addicted concentration as the kisses lead him back to that pliant, rose-bud mouth.

"Nnnnmmmm!!" Those clear, sapphire eyes fluttered at the waves of pleasure that came from that simple contact of mouth on mouth again. Taichi moaned himself at the utterly sinful sounds that were pouring from the corners of the blonde's otherwise occupied lips.

Finally Taichi pulled back long enough for Yamato to regain a good breath, and some form of weak, blurry thinking.

"T-t-taichi-" Was the only word the blonde got out before Taichi clamped down on the slight dip in the junction between neck and shoulder like a starved vampire.

"Uuuuhhnnnnn!!!" Yamato cried out and arched against him, head falling back loosely like a dolls as Taichi single mindedly suckled all the blood from the firm, silky soft flesh in his mouth.

When he finally let go their was a deep, purple bruise where his mouth had been, and Yamato lay like a limp toy beneath him, eyes dazed and distant with a sheen of desire causing them to glint strangely.

Taichi felt all the rest of the blood in his body move south as he looked down at the flushed face and kiss bruised lips of the one before him, the completely ravished look taken to a perfection.

"Yama…" He muttered mindlessly, once again placing scores of airy kisses up and down the graceful curve of his neck, unable to get enough of that sensual taste. His kisses soon went lower till he lapped at the hallow of his throat, listening to the whimpers of the one beneath him with complete concentration.

Finally, for the third time Taichi pulled back, letting go of his grip on one arm to reach up and gently brush aside a strand of gold, caressing one smooth, flushed cheek tenderly.

"Beautiful." He murmured, shyness of the past wiped away within these last few moments, leaning down to place a single, long, languid kiss upon his lips, filled with warmth and gentility.

"So beautiful." he nuzzled into the crook of Yamato's neck and breathed in deeply that familiar, intoxicating scent. Feeling so perfectly content, complete and absolutely wonderful. It was like some gaping hole that he didn't even know he had had suddenly been filled till it spilled over the brim and spread throughout his body like a drug.

It was like having never tasted anything and then one day for the first time getting your first glimpse of heaven in a single scoop of peaches n' cream ice-cream.

He had by now released Yamato's wrists, and while one hand still cupped his cheek the other languidly slid down to gently rub the thin expanse of exposed flesh between his shirt and the belt of his pants.

Yamato's eyes were closed as he took in long, slow, shuddery breaths, flushed cheeks and lingering pants giving him a feverish, overheated atmosphere.

Taichi pulled away from the sweet crook of his neck and dropped another kiss on the bow of his lips, watching as those gorgeous eyes fluttered open for all to see.

For a long time, their was silence, as deep, intense blue stared into soft, warm chocolate.

Yamato seemed to struggle to reign in the coherency usually attached to his brain, opening and shutting his mouth twice before he sighed softly and turned his head away.

Taichi chuckled and teasingly blew into his ear, causing the blonde's breath to catch in his throat.

For a moment their was nothing said, as Yamato seemed to still be trying to regain his speech, and Taichi simply enjoying the other's body heat beneath him.

Yamato turned his gaze back to the brunette's after another long moment. A quiet, more calm expression in his eyes.

Taichi smiled and leaned down till he rested his forehead against Yamato's.

Their was a pause, as each seemed to be searching the other's eyes for some answer that they both sought.

"your not mad?" Taichi finally spoke, although he was almost sure he knew the answer.

Yamato didn't answer right away, he still seemed to be looking for something in the other's face, a key to the door he needed to open.

"….No." He finally whispered, sweet breath fanning against Taichi's lips and making it hard for the brunette not to recapture the other's plump, rosy mouth with his own.

Taichi smiled.

"Good." And then he did take those lips with his own.

Yamato responded beautifully, ready this time to meet Taichi's tongue with his own and they mutually explored each other's mouths, the blonde's hand's curling about the other's neck and burying fingers into the thick, wild brown locks.

The kiss started out long and deep, then grew more heated and desperate, as if one couldn't get enough of the other. Taichi groaned into Yamato's mouth as the blond pulled him down till their bodies were flush together, for the brunette had been balancing his full weight from crushing the blonde till this point.

Now their bodies were pressed together with no restraint, each shift and turn brushing them against each other and quickly bringing the rapidly more uncomfortably clothes to a source of hatred.

Yamato moaned into his mouth and then ripped his mouth from the other's, gasping for air as he attacked the other's shirt buttons, fingers practically tearing the plastic circles off as he grew more impatient. He had barely got the shirt off of the brunette before Taichi mimicked the actions and ripped off the other's shirt, tossing it carelessly over one shoulder and groaning as their hot upper-bodies slid against each other.

Yamato mewled with want and latched onto the other's neck, suckling it like an infants first meal as Taichi's hands boldly and possessively traced every bit of newly exposed skin.

"Y-yama." He breathed out, as the blonde suddenly pushed him back and started to frantically place hot, open-mouth kisses all over his chest.

Taichi let him take control for another moment, and then he tore the other's mouth from his skin with a groan and slammed him back into the mattress, glowering down at him with smoldering eyes filled with lust.

"Mine." He hissed, moving to harshly bite one hard, pink nipple on the other's perfectly made chest, licking and kissing it in a tender apology after Yamato cried out in pained surprise.

Yamato arched up into him as he moved to demonstrate the same attention to the other nipple, hands dancing up and down the blonde's sensitive sides.

Taichi suddenly grabbed one of the blonde's firm thighs in hand and jerked it up.

Yamato quickly got the impression and wrapped both legs around the other's waste, squeezing him almost too tightly between them.

Taichi grunted and winced but did nothing else, leaning back to survey his canvas of flesh and see all the marks he had made across it.

He smirked in satisfaction, drawing one finger down from the top of the chest to just below his stomach.

Yamato shivered at the feather light contact, hiding behind it an intense, burning desire evident in the other's eyes.

The blonde lay his catching breath for a moment, feeling as if a small fire had singed his flesh on each and every spot that Taichi had kissed.

After another minute, it seemed evident that the brunette was content at the moment with just watching the after effects of it all on the blonde beneath him, and made no move to hurry things along.

Yamato growled in irritation and impatience, reaching up to grip the other's neck roughly and pull himself up till their lips slammed together in a painful kiss, blazing blue orbs glaring defiantly back into bemused brown.

Taichi's amusement quickly disappeared as Yamato pressed his body fully against his, more importantly, their nether regions.

A deep, guttural groan was swallowed by Yamato, who was now grinning, a wicked glint in his slitted eyes.

Taichi growled and quickly dominated the kiss, stealing the other's breath away with a deep sweep of his tongue.

They both shuddered as they rubbed against each other again, Taichi pulled back just enough that their foreheads were resting against each other. Both of them breathing in raggedly as they stared into each others eyes.

"Yama…" Taichi whispered huskily, tone thick with lust.

It was an uncertainty, a question if they would go further.

If it was truly alright.

Yamato tilted his head up so their lips just touched, breathing the single word into the other's mouth.

"Yes."

Taichi felt his heart miss a beat at the consent, then resumed its rhythmic thud, faster and harder than before.

He desperately attacked the other's mouth once again.

Their was a brief moment of hot, needy kisses, clashing teeth and tangled tongue, before they both mutually pulled away, Yamato laying back down and letting go of the grip with his legs, letting them drop with a soft thud to the mattress.

Taichi stared down at him, panting heavily. A hand dragging roughly through already impossibly messy hair.

He moved one hand to the waistband of Yamato's pants, then stopped unsure.

Hesitated.

Yamato went and started it for him. Long, lithe fingers moving down to unbuckle and unbutton his own pants, then letting his hands fall once again to his sides.

Waiting.

Taichi took a deep, shuddery breath, then moved both hands to the other's hips, taking a light grip on the waste-band and gently started to pull them down. He both felt and saw his own hands tremble, face blushed a hot red as he revealed silk black boxers, pale, milky white thighs and long, shapely legs.

His own pants suddenly felt extremely painful and restraining.

Yamato blushed as well, but stared directly into the other's eyes unblinkingly. Confidently unashamed of his almost nakedness.

And why the hell should he have anything to worry about if he had this body anyway?

Taichi felt his breath become even more labored as Yamato moved down to undo his own underwear, catching both the hands in a tight grip and shaking his head with a gulp.

"W-wait." He muttered, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself after that.

Yamato let Taichi place his hand back on the bed, and then watched as the brunette hurriedly tried to unbutton himself, yet to no avail with his badly shaking hands and dizzy thoughts.

A smile curled across the blonde's lips as he gently swatted the others hands away, and easily slipped the button from its hole for him, then slowly zipped down the pants.

Taichi gasped as he felt knuckles graze him 'there', the feeling unbelievably good even through the layer of material.

The moment felt oddly familiar.

He wasted no time in trying to remember when it had happened before, and jerked his pants off. Throwing them off the bed and then turned to Yamato, lying there completely complacent before him, practically naked, and felt his control deteriorating like sand through parted fingers.

"Yamato…" He breathed, wondering if their was anyone else that could boast of the same utter perfection as the body before him.

Yamato smiled softly, raising a hand to cup the other's cheek gently, Taichi closed his eyes as Yamato rubbed his thumb against his lips. The blonde gasped when he suddenly caught it with hungry lips and pulled it into his mouth, suckling gently and staring with intense want into the now wide, blue eyes.

Yamato moaned, biting his lip in a way that made Taichi want to repeat the gesture with his own teeth. Finally releasing his thumb, Yamato quickly pulled his hand away with a blush staining his cheeks, though a slight smile still twitched at the corner of his lips.

Taichi smiled as well, gently moving from his position kneeling between Yamato's legs and scooting a few feet back.

He leaned down and teasingly breathed against the sensitive skin just above the underwear line, flicking out his tongue to draw a shot gasp from the other.

Smiling to himself, Taichi nuzzled the silky soft flesh before starting to lay light, tender kisses all over his stomach.

Yamato's breathing was starting to become more rapid as he continued, even more so as Taichi moved one hand to caress up and down his side and hip.

His skin really was unbelievable soft. But then, so was everything else.

He found himself murmuring words against that soft skin that he himself did not quiet understand, as his own heart picked up speed and the urgency that had for a moment melted into languid petting now returned.

Dropping on last kiss, directly above the elastic band of that sinful black silk creation, Taichi reached up to gently grasp the soft material and pull down slowly, agonizing himself at the rate of his pace but not wanting to scare the other.

Finally it was done, and he dropped the clothing onto the floor with everything else, not taking his eyes off the sight before him.

Oh yea….he was defiantly gay. No straight man would be getting as turned on by this as he was.

Or….maybe not.

Yamato's body in all its glory was something ,maybe even the most determined of men could not deny.

He was….just….

So…

"Beautiful."

Taichi found himself murmur in awe, prying his gaze away to look up into those gorgeous liquid blue orbs and find them staring just as intently back.

Although a very light dusting of pink rested upon Yamato's cheekbones, he otherwise seemed to be as comfortable with being naked as you would be clothed.

Somehow it didn't surprise him.

"You are so beautiful." Taichi repeated again. Reaching out to lovingly brush aside some more stray strands of gold.

Yamato smiled, one of his hands darting up to capture Taichi's in a gentle grip, pressing it against his face.

"Thank you. But I would like to see you beautiful as well." He whispered in a soft, sultry tone that was as much the cause of the sudden blush on Taichi's face as the words themselves.

He could feel some of the shy nervousness he had always felt around the blonde coming back, which he hurriedly tried to bury once more.

Forcing himself not to think about it, he pulled his simple navy blue boxers down and kicked them off quickly, avoiding Yamato's gaze as he suddenly felt himself entirely exposed.

Their was a moment of silence where Taichi felt as if he would suddenly die of self conscious embarrassment, but it was instantly wiped away when small, dove white hands gently moved to cradle his face and turn it so that those soft blue eyes where connected with his.

"Your beautiful."

The same words he had said only moments ago.

They banished every uncertainty or fear in one single loving tone.

He could feel a smile on his face as he leaned forward to share another kiss, those supple lips opening for him to gentle sweep inside.

He could feel those lips smiling beneath his.

When he finally leaned back they were both short of breath and could not take their eyes of the other.

Finally Yamato spoke.

"There's lotion in the top drawer."

Taichi felt himself shiver at the implicating words, but understood and leaned over to open and take from the headstand's drawer a small bottle filled with a pale orange, creamy substance.

He read the label. "Peaches N' Cream".

He smiled softly…

Ofcourse…

Gently caressing the other's stomach, he asked if he was perfectly sure.

Their was no hesitation in the answer.

Taichi felt something inside of him become warm and alive, like a fire lit in a dark place.

Yamato wanted him…

Opening the bottle and pouring a liberal amount into one hand, he moved back into a better position and then hesitated, glancing up into lagoon blue eyes.

"I…I've never done this before."

Yamato smiled softly, gently, and said in a tender tone. "I know you would never purposefully hurt me."

Answering his unspoken fear clearly.

Taichi took in a shuddery breath and nodded, berating himself for showing signs of fear whilst Yamato waited so calmly.

Moving one hand down between the other's legs, slowly, and as gently as was possible he slid one finger inside. Biting his lip as Yamato's beautiful blue eyes clenched shut tightly at a sudden pang.

"I'm sorry."

Yamato shook his head, eyes still tightly closed.

"No…" His voice came out hoarse, tinged with pain. "keep going…"

Taichi complied, though by now he could taste the tang of blood on his tongue from his tortured bottom lip.

Waiting for the blonde to adjust, he then slid one more finger inside so that their were two, then three, tightly compressed together as the inner walls gradually started to become wider.

Yamato's breath shook with each intake, and his fists tightly grasped the bed cover on either side of him, sweat starting to dampen his honey gold locks to a warm amber.

Taichi waited as calmly as he could make himself be, trying desperately to ignore his own pulsing need as he watched Yamato's reactions.

Glossy blue pools opened to stare into his suddenly, and the words he spoke brought both the want and fear to new heights.

"I'm ready."

Taichi didn't break their eye contact as he slowly withdrew his now hot and sticky fingers, Yamato moaning at the action, then used both hands to carefully grasp Yamato's thighs and bring them into a better position. Moving himself forward till he lightly touched the entrance, he gasped as a shock of pleasure ran up his spine from just that touch, answered by a sound of need from Yamato.

"Move!" The blonde groaned, breaking the atmosphere rather forcefully.

Taichi sucked in a breathe as he complied, slowly moving forward and biting his bleeding lip at the strange sensation of him slowly filled Yamato till he rested at the hilt, anxiously watching the blonde's pained face but at the same time feeling ready to burst at the sudden barrage of intense feeling.

He felt as though he would die if he could not start making some kind of movement. The fear of hurting Yamato was the only thing holding him back.

The blonde rectified that hesitation for him, suddenly wrapping his legs around the other and arching upwards with a mewl.

"Nnnngg!!!"

Taichi cried out, seeing white spots as Yamato fell back to the mattress and then arched up into him again, pulling him into the motion and soon the were moving in a slow, but heavy rhythm, Cry's of both pleasure and pain pouring from Yamato's mouth.

"Y.yama…!"

Taichi could hear himself groan as he buried himself deeply in the other and then pulled out, repeating the process and starting to move faster as the other pleaded, their languid movements becoming more and more desperate and the toll of pleasure on their body formed in sheens of sweat over their heated skin.

Trying to think was like trying to walk on the ceiling, the white hot explosions that came from each movement bringing forth delicious sounds from both that only made it more unbearably pleasurable.

They could feel their bodies start to lose more and more sense of reason as hot fire coursed through their bodies and made them both burn with aching lust.

"Taichi…" Yamato cried out, from a particularly deep thrust, clinging to the other like wet paper as Taichi moaned and placed a hot kiss against his lips.

Time might not have existed, be it an hour or a second, but soon they could feel it building, till each motion brought such unbelievable feeling that it almost seemed impossible to take a single breath.

Taichi heard himself yell as he made the final thrust, Yamato arching up into him so that he was so far in they could go no further, Then a burst of white blinded their eyes and both felt it as the liquid heat filled the now glistening blonde's body.

They fell against the mattress with soft thuds, Taichi still buried deep inside the other as they lay sated yet utterly exhausted in each other's arms.

Bodies shimmered as if oil had been poured upon them, heavy pants still pouring from their mouths. Yamato buried his face into the crook of Taichi's neck, arms still tightly wrapped around the other's neck.

Taichi nuzzled tiredly into the now soaking wet hair, feeling something binding and true grow in the core of his being.

Yamato….

This feeling….

What was it?….

Eyes still clouded with desire and exhaustion widened as he finally understood what it was.

"I love you…"

He whispered, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as he pulled the blonde closer, suddenly knowing that he would never need anything else but this person in his arms to be happy.

Suddenly everything…

Everything in the world was perfect.

Yet Yamato had already fallen asleep, and did not hear the words, and soon the tiered brunette joined him and they lay peacefully intertwined together, deep in a loving embrace.

OWARI

Lucid Paint : Oh dear, oh dear oh dear! Lol! Oh my! That is one long fruit. I just didn't want it to be some short blink of the eye meaningless thing. But then it turned into this dragging creature of doom. Sorry….I know I'm not the best at lemons. Anyways….at least I finally did it. And answered the question about Yama' eyes….it kinda seems crazy and out of the blue though now that I look at it…lol, but hey! It's fan fiction! Stuff happens. And woooow, this story is almost over…..I don't know how many more chapters will come, but I know that its not many!!!! So be ready to see how it all ends. PS. Sorry for any misspellings….they happen a lot I'm told….

-----------------------------

------------------------REVIEW REPLIES-----------------------------------

Yes. I know this is blank. And I feel horrible about it too. I debated on it, and finally decided that since its been so veeeeery long since I last updated to just post this up as soon as I possibly could instead of waiting a few more days answering all of the reviews. It takes me…..a long loong time to reply to them all. And I love doing it actually, lol! Your all so funny and nice. I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't answer you all with words this time! Instead I'll just have to put up this list of names for you….sigh, so boring…..I love you all so dang much…..

!DarkMetalAngel of Destruction!

!Moppy!

!BlackRoseBunny451!

!Sickofme!

!Sovereign of silence3!

!Rock Gecko!

!KiKi!

!Fluffys-sidekick!

!Pie Junkie!

!Kalynx!

!Danielle!

!Fawkes' Feather!

!Me-chan!

!Gryphondelta215!

!Angel2510!

!Hakion n' Xubose!

!Elves of the Moon!

!DragonDame57!

!Laney!

Kaye Ristina!

!Jay!

!Neo-chan!

!Mrs. Ishida-to-you!

!Narcoleptic86!

!Black-Dranzer-1119!

!ColdPlayer!

!Vangaurd!

!Hanae Michiko!

!Alyssa!

!Miyavi Fangirl!

!OrientalDragon!

Lucid : And that's everybody!………………Or I reaaaaly hope so. I'll be so mad if I missed one of you!!!!!!grrr…..or spelled a name wrong…checks everything anyways….thanks you guys!!!!! lurve u all


End file.
